Les Petites Commères !
by Maiko Nagihiko
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si les membres de la Génération des Miracles s'étaient rencontré à la maternelle ? :D Pour le découvrir et bien venez lire ! XD VA BIENTÔT REPRENDRE, APRES QUELQUES CORRECTIONS.
1. Premier jeu (partie 1)

**Titre : Les Petites Commères !**

**Auteure : Linkless-Rena-chan**

**Rating : K+ (au début, mais cela évoluera par la suite...)**

**Pairings : Il n'y en a pas (pour le moment).**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Dommage, hein ?**

**Bonjour.**

**J'ai pas mal de fics sur le feu, je le sais, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de poster le premier chapitre de cette histoire.**

**Pour l'instant, cette fic n'est pas une vraie fanfiction, à proprement parler, dans la mesure ou ce n'est pas réellement une histoire qui se suit, mais plutôt des faits retranscris par Kuroko, via son journal intime, en prenant en compte le fait que dans cette fic, les membres de la Génération des Miracles se rencontrent à la maternelle... enfin limite (pour l'instant), on pourrait considérer cette fic comme un recueil de drabbles, en fait...**

**Mais, cela évoluera par la suite.**

**Enfin bref, vous verrez ! ;D**

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : <em>Premier jeu<em>**

**Partie : _1/2_**

_**Kuroko Diary**_

_**4 février 2003**_

_**Midi et quart**_

_Cher journal,_

_C'est la première fois que je m'adresse à toi et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière. Papa et Maman me disent souvent que pour m'améliorer en orthographe, je dois beaucoup m'exercer à l'écriture._

_Tu vas sûrement me dire que tout cela est futile, compte-tenu de mon jeune-âge, mais j'apprends très très vite ! La preuve beaucoup de garçons plus âgés que moi ne savent même pas écrire leur prénom..._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, avant de continuer mon récit, la moindre des choses serait de me présenter, je pense..._

_Je m'appelle Kuroko Tetsuya. _

_Je viens d'avoir cinq ans dans et je vais à l'école maternelle de Teiko. _

_C'est principalement de cet endroit, dont j'aimerais te parler._

_Aujourd'hui, j'y ai fait... des choses disons assez intéressantes._

« Ca suffit maintenant les enfants ! Tous à vos places ! Murasakibara-kun, rends-lui tout de suite ce que tu lui as pris !

-Non ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Syli-chin me les a montré à moi et à moi tout seul ! Alors, je vais tous les manger ! »

_Aujourd'hui, notre maîtresse Martel s'est encore mise en colère contre Murasakibara-kun, parce qu'il a volé des bonbons._

_Tu dois sûrement te demander qui sont ces gens, n'est-ce-pas ?_

« Bouhouhou ! Atsushi n'est qu'un méchant ! »

_Bon, je ne vais pas te parler de Sylvia-chan, puisqu'elle est inintéressante à mes yeux..._

« Jeune-homme ! Lâches tout de suite ce que tu as dans les mains ! » _s'écriait ma maîtresse, tout en tirant sur le paquet de mikados, que Murasakibara-kun agrippait fermement entre ses doigts..._

_Mais hélas, en vain..._

« NON ! Ils sont à moi ! »

_Mademoiselle Martel, comme je te l'ai déjà dit plus haut, c'est ma maîtresse. Elle doit avoir dans les vingt-sept ans, est dotée de magnifiques yeux verts, que j'adore admirer au travers de ses lunettes carrées et de longs cheveux rouges-orangés._

_C'est plutôt rare d'ailleurs... pour une japonaise, je veux dire._

_Enfin, moi avec mes yeux et mes cheveux turquoises, je n'ai rien à lui reprocher..._

« NON ! PAS CEUX-LA !

-Il va vraiment falloir que j'ai une petite conversation avec tes parents, mon garçon... AU COIN !

-Mais, euh ! »

_Quant à Murasakibara-kun, il s'agit du plus grand garçon de toute la maternelle ! _

« Ce n'est pas juste !

-Tu vas voir, ce qui est juste ! Allez, dépêches-toi !

-Mmh ! »

_Bien sur, lorsque je te dis que c'est le plus grand garçon de mon école, je ne te parle pas au niveau de l'âge, mais bel et bien au niveau de la taille..._

_Il fait juste deux têtes de plus que les garçons de ma classe, qui ont font déjà une de plus que moi..._

_Et je n'en suis pas fière, crois-moi, parce qu'à l'école, tout le monde se moque de moi... même les filles !_

_Enfin, en réalité, je ne te cacherai pas que je m'en fiche un peu, au final..._

_Moins on me remarque et mieux c'est._

« Tetsu-kun ! Tu veux goûter aux citrons au caramel, que ma maman m'a fait ?! »

_Elle par contre, elle ne voit que moi..._

« Je suis désolé Momoi-san... mais j'ai déjà fini de manger...

-Allez ! Ne fais pas le difficile !

-C'est que...

-Oï, Satsuki ! Tu ne vois pas que tu l'embêtes ?

-Dai-chan ! Tu en veux un peu toi-aussi ? »

_Et Aomine-kun..._

« Plutôt crevé !

-Tu n'es qu'un méchant ! »

_C'est deux là sont toujours ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive._

_Momoi Satsuki-san est une fille vraiment très gentille, quoi qu'un peu susceptible parfois... _

_En ce qui concerne Aomine-kun -dont le prénom est Daiki- et bien il est unique en son genre..._

_Populaire, joyeux, quelque peu arrogant, hyperactif... la liste est longue._

_Pour être tout à honnête, personne, excepté peut-être Akashi-san et ses parents, n'essaie de lui tenir tête._

_Mais étrangement, c'est avec lui que je m'entends le mieux ici._

« Oï, Tetsu ! Ca te dirais de venir jouer au ballon avec moi ?

-Hé ! Arrête de m'ignorer !

-Pourquoi pas... mais à deux, ce n'est pas marrant...

-T'inquiètes ! Il y aura toujours au moins deux ou trois personnes, qu'on arrivera à faire jouer avec nous !

-Vous n'êtes pas drôle... » _murmura Momoi-san, en s'asseyant sur le banc rose..._

« Tu veux jouer avec nous ? » _lui proposais-je, en lui tendant la main._

_Elle avait rougit._

_En y repensant, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de me taire..._

« Ca... ça ne vous...

-Laisse tomber Tetsu ! Les filles ne savent pas jouer à la balle !

-Quoi ?! Mm ! Je n'avais même pas envie de jouer, de toute façon !

-Menteuse !

-Je te déteste ! Avec toi, je ne peux jamais rester avec Tetsu-kun ! » _s'écria t-elle soudainement, en m'agrippant par le bras._

_A ce rythme là, la dispute était bien partie pour s'éterniser durant des siècles..._

_En plus, Momoi-san avait déjà les larmes aux yeux._

« Tu sais Aomine-kun... moi, ça ne me dérange pas si joue avec nous.

-Crois-moi, c'est une trèèès mauvaise idée !

-Ca ne fait rien Tetsu-kun ! En fait, je crois que je préfère te regarder jouer ! Je ferai l'arbitre ! » _me hurla alors Momoi-san à l'oreille, tandis qu'elle me sautait au cou pour m'embrasser sur la joue..._

_Les filles ne savent vraiment pas ce qu'elles veulent._

_En plus, mine de rien, elle m'avait vraiment fait mal à l'oreille à ce moment là..._

« Mais c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part de m'avoir défendu !

-Ce... ce n'est rien...

-Tché ! Les filles sont si niaises ! »

_Aomine-kun n'eut pour seule réponse à sa remarque plus que déplacée, qu'une Momoi-san en train de lui tirer la langue._

« Tu comptes inviter qui d'autres à venir jouer avec nous ? » _demandais-je alors à Aomine-kun, histoire de ne pas relancer de disputes, entre les deux voisins de table._

« Mmh... je pensais que tu aurais une idée...

-Non, aucune.

-Moi je sais, moi je sais ! » _s'écria Momoi-san, en levant gaiement sa main en l'air._ « Pourquoi pas Midorin ?! Il est assis tout seul là-bas, regardez ! C'est un garçon qui a beaucoup de chance aux jeux, il paraît !

-Chance ? »_ avais-je répété, intrigué._

_A cet instant, je m'étais tourné vers le garçon en question, désigné par Momoi-san._

_Midorima Shintarou est un garçon qui souffre de gros problèmes de vue depuis sa naissance, d'après la maîtresse. Pourtant, il refuse catégoriquement de porter ses lunettes, en dehors de la salle de classe..._

_Je ne le comprendrai décidément jamais._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai entendu plusieurs enfants dirent que lorsque qu'ils jouaient à un jeu contre lui, ils perdaient presque tout le temps, lorsque celui-ci ramenait un objet avec lui (chose normalement interdite à la maternelle, parce qu'on n'a pas le droit d'apporter des objets venant de l'extérieur)._

_Mais je sais qu'il ne gagne pas toujours, parce qu'une fois, je l'ai vu perdre contre Akashi-san au shogi (un jeu auquel je ne sais toujours pas encore jouer...)._

« Tu veux faire jouer ce bigleux, qui fonce dans tous les murs et qui ne peux pas passer une seule demi-journée sans tomber par terre, avec nous?! Jamais de la vie !

-Hé ?! Mais ce n'est quand même pas sa faute s'il ne voit pas bien Dai-chan ! En plus, ma maman m'a dit qu'il fallait être gentil avec les gens qui ont ce genre de problèmes !

-Il est bigleux, pas handicapé Satsuki ! Et puis même, c'est non !

-Mais que tu es borné !

-Moi j'aimerais bien qu'on l'invite à jouer, Aomine-kun.

-Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Tetsu !

-Mais il est tout seul, en train de jouer aux dominos... »

_Aomine-kun soupira..._

_On avait gagné._

« Ok, allons le voir. Mais je suis sur qu'il dira non !

-Ah ! Tu vois quand tu veux !

-C'est chouette. »

_Enfin, le plus dure restait à venir..._

« Oï ! Toi, là ! Tu veux venir jouer avec nous ?

-Non merci.

-Vous voyez ?! Il ne veut pas !

-Hé ?! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir jouer nous ?!

-...

-Satsuki, toi non-plus tu ne joues pas en fait...

-Peu importe ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas jouer ?

-...

-Midorima-kun, s'il-te-plaît. Il nous faut des joueurs supplémentaires. » _me décidais-je à intervenir, tandis que mon camarade de classe me fusillais littéralement du regard..._

_S'en était presque effrayant !_

« Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison d'accepter ?

-Mm...

-Et puis d'abord, vous êtes de quel signe ?

-Tss... Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?!

-Répondez.

-Pff... je suis...

-Moi, je suis taureau ! » _répondit Momoi-san, en coupant dignement la parole à Aomine-kun._

« Oï, Satsuki ! Ne...

-Moi, je suis verseau. » _en faisais-je de même..._

_Parce que c'est drôle d'embêter Aomine-kun, je te l'ai déjà dit ?_

« Vous êtes chiants tous les deux, vous le saviez ?

-On sait. » _murmurais-je, en levant les yeux au ciel, l'air désintéressé._

« Sinon, je suis vierge. »

**(NDA : Quel aveux, venant d'Aomine ! XD *SBAM !* Ok, ok, c'était nul, je me tais^^')**

« Mm...

-Et pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça, en fait ? »

_Moi aussi, ça m'avait intrigué..._

« C'est d'accord, je viens.

-Gné ?!

-Vraiment ?! » _s'enthousiasma Momoi-san, à l'idée d'avoir enfin trouvé un joueur en plus._

_Pourquoi tenait-elle autant à nous regarder jouer, allez savoir..._

« Oï ! T'es sérieux là ?!

-On ne peut plus, malheureusement.

-Pourquoi tu as changé d'avis aussi brusquement ? » _lui demandais-je, en le regardant droit dans les yeux._

_Son regard était si froid..._

_Oui. Effrayant, c'est le mot._

« Mon horoscope du jour m'a annoncé que l'objet porte-bonheur d'aujourd'hui était une boite de dominos, mais il a également ajouté qu'il fallait que j'obéisse à une demande faîte par un verseau, sinon je dormirai mal cette nuit...

-Et c'est quoi ça un « horokopse » ? » _demanda Aomine-kun, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne._

_Momoi-san n'avait pas l'air de connaître la réponse à la question non plus, puisqu'elle se mordit la lèvre nerveusement._

_Je leurs expliqua alors :_

« C'est une prédiction qui t'es faîte, en fonction de ton signe astrologique.

-Ah... d'accord...

-*Moi non plus je ne le savais pas Dai-chan, si ça peut te rassurer.* » _murmura Momoi-san, à l'oreille d'Aomine-kun, bien loin d'être discrète._

« En abrégé, c'est cela oui... »_ confirma Midorima-kun, tout en sortant ses fidèles lunettes de son sac._

_C'est la première fois que je le voyais les porter dans la cours de récré d'ailleurs... mais bon, rattraper une balle sans lunettes, lorsqu'on a des problèmes de vue, je me doute que cela ne doit pas être évident..._

« Tetsuya ! Shintarou ! Vous allez ou ?!

-Ah ! Akashi-san !

-Tché ! » _siffla Aomine-kun, injurieux._ « Pas lui, en plus ! »

_Akashi Seijuro. Il est la seule personne avec Aomine-kun, Momoi-san et le nouveau, Kise-kun, à réellement faire attention à moi ici._

_Pourquoi ? Sûrement parce que nos parents se connaissent..._

_Ou bien alors, je ne sais pas._

_Pour le décrire en deux mots... et bien je crois que je n'ai pas de mots pour le décrire, justement._

_C'est garçon unique... étrange même... qui aime bien être au-dessus des autres et qu'on écoute en général..._

_De toute ma vie, je crois d'ailleurs n'avoir jamais vu quelqu'un lui désobéir ou bien même lui manquer de respect..._

_Et croyez-moi, je n'ai pas envie d'essayer !_

« On va jouer au ballon dans l'arrière-cours. Tu veux venir jouer avec nous ? » _lui demandais-je, tout en sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais rien lui cacher..._

_Midorima-kun me regardait de travers... mais qu'Akashi-san se joigne à nous ou non, il en avait cure en réalité, je pense..._

« Mm...

-*Psst ! Tetsu ! N'invites pas n'importe qui à venir jouer avec nous, sans nous consulter d'abord !*

-*C'est bon, Aomine-kun. On se connaît depuis longtemps lui et moi et il n'est pas aussi méchant que ce que l'on raconte, tu sais.*

-*Ouais, mais...*

-*On a besoin de joueurs de toutes façon, tu l'as dit toi-même.*

-*Certes...*

-On a besoin de joueurs ! Tu viens jouer ! » _surenchérit alors Momoi-san, juste pour bien énerver Aomine-kun plus qu'autre chose, à vrai dire._

« D'accord.

-Chouette ! » _m'écriais-je alors, le sourire aux lèvres._

_Sourire qu'on me rendit d'ailleurs._

« Je peux jouer aussi ? J'en a marre de rester au coin et personne ne me regarde... » _nous demanda alors soudainement Murasakibara-kun, en sortant du coin dans lequel on l'avait prostré._

_Il avait du bien pleurer d'ailleurs, parce que ses yeux étaient tout rouges..._

« Ok ! Un de plus ou un de moins maintenant, ça ne fait plus de différence...

-Dai-chan ! Ne sois pas aussi grossier !

-Vous êtes si gentils~ Je m'ennuyais moi tout seul, dans mon coin...

-Avec Murasakibara-kun, nous voilà cinq maintenant... mais, il nous faudrait une personne en plus pour être équitable...

-Cinq ? Nous sommes déjà six, non ? »_ répéta Akashi-san, sans comprendre._

« Momoi-san fera l'arbitre. Il nous faut donc un joueur supplémentaire.

-Mm...

-Pourquoi pas Haiza-chin ? » _proposa Murasakibara-kun. « _Il paraît qu'il aime bien le sport...

-Non merci. » _répondit au tac au tac Akashi-san. _« Il est trop violent.

-Je suis d'accord avec Akashi. S'il joue, je ne jouerai pas. » _en remis une couche Midorima-kun, bien décidé à ne pas laisser jouer Haizaki-san avec nous._

« J'en sais rien, mais il faut se décider là !

-On n'a pas besoin de se précipiter autant Aomine-kun. Ca ne sonne que dans une demi-heure.

-C'est dans pas longtemps justement !

-Et pourquoi pas Nijimura-san ? » _proposa cette fois-ci Momoi-san, en désignant sa proposition du doigt._

« Il est plus vieux que nous et il est en primaire... »_ murmurais-je, tout en me grattant l'arrière de la nuque. _« Il ne voudra jamais jouer avec nous...

-Pas faux~ ! » _admit Murasakibara-kun, en piochant dans son paquet de chips, sorti dont ne sait ou._

« Mm ! C'est chiant !

-C'est toi qui a voulu jouer, Aomine-kun...

-Kurokocchi ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Moi-aussi je veux jouer au ballon !

-Trouvé ! » _s'enthousiasma Akashi-kun, en pointant Kise-kun du doigt._

_Kise-kun, qui était littéralement en train de m'étrangler, au passage..._

_Ryouta Kise. C'est le nouvel élève de la classe. _

_Il est arrivé ici il y a trois semaines et depuis, il ne me lâche plus..._

_Il est un peu comme Murasakibara-kun, il aime rajouter « cchi » derrière les noms des personnes qu'il affectionne (sauf que Murasakibara-kun, lui, rajoute « chin » pour presque tout le monde)._

_Les filles sont toutes folles de lui, mais lui, c'est moi qu'il colle..._

« Aominecchi ! Je peux jouer avec vous ?!

-Quand tu veux !

-Génial ! Merci !

-Tu m'étrangles...

-Oh ! Pardon Kurokocchi !

-Mm ! » _pouffa Akashi-san dans son coin, tandis que Midorima-kun replaçait des lunettes sur son nez, avant de demander de but en blanc :_

« Et à par ça, on joue à quoi ? Parce que c'est bien beau d'avoir un ballon, d'avoir trouver des personnes avec qui jouer et un arbitre, mais si on ne sait pas ce qu'on va faire...

-On est d'accord. » _intervint Murasakibara-kun, perplexe._

« C'est Aomine-kun qui a eu l'idée de jouer, alors c'est à lui de choisir...

-Hein ?! Mais j'en sais rien moi ! J'ai lancé cette idée comme ça !

-Quelqu'un à une idée ? »_ nous demanda Akashi-san, en levant les yeux au ciel._

« Mm... pourquoi vous n'essaierez pas le football ? »_ proposa Momoi-san, en regardant le ballon sous toutes ses coutures..._

_Mais celui-ci n'avait rien d'un ballon de foot, pour être honnête..._

« Non. Le ballon est trop gros est on n'a même pas de but...

-Midorima-kun n'a pas tord, il faut trouver autre chose.

-Et pourquoi on ne jouerait pas à la balle au prisonnier ! » _proposa à son tour Kise-kun, en prenant le ballon en mains. _« C'est amusant comme jeu, non ?

-On n'est pas assez pour y jouer et avec un ballon comme ça, on risque de se faire mal... » _contesta Aomine-kun, en volant habillement le ballon à Kise-kun._ « En plus, si on a le malheur de se faire mal, la maîtresse ne voudra plus qu'on joue...

« Et du handball ?! Ou encore du rugby~ ?! »_ s'y m'était maintenant Murasakibara-kun, plus qu'enthousiaste._

« Avec un ballon de Basket ? Ce n'est même pas la peine !

-Aka-chin ! T'es pas marrant !

-Et bien voilà ! On n'a qu'à jouer au basket ! »_proposais-je alors, sur de moi._

_Cela m'étonne d'ailleurs que cette réponse ne soit pas sortie la première... c'était pourtant la réponse la plus évidente..._

_Cependant, mis à part Kise-kun, Momoi-san et Aomine-kun, mes autres camarades n'avaient pas l'air très partant..._

« Ouais ! C'était ma première idée en plus !

-En plus, je pourrais faire l'arbitre !

-Kurocchhi ! Tu es trop fort !

-Mais on est encore trop petit pour y jouer.

-Hé ?! Pourquoi tu dis ça, Akashicchi ?!

-En plus... » _continua Midorima-kun, sur la lancé d'Akashi-san._ « … il n'y a pas de paniers ici...

-Et moi, je n'ai pas envie de jouer à ça. » _clos définitivement le débat, Murasakibara-kun._

« Je vois... » _murmurais-je, déçu._

_J'adore regarder le basket à la télé. J'en ai même idole !_

… _Mais je m'égare là..._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, voyant mon mal-aise, Akashi-san proposa alors LA solution qui mit d'accord tout le monde et qui m'avait radicalement ravie._

« Et pourquoi pas une gamelle, croisé avec du basket ?

-Hein ?!

-Je viens d'inventer un jeu !

-Hé ?! Vraiment ?! » _s'exclama Momoi-san, surprise, tandis que nous imitions tous le poisson rouge._

_Je n'y croyais pas..._

_Comment avait-il pu imaginer un jeu en si peu de temps ?!_

« Aka-chin, tu es rapide~ !

-Wouah ! Akashicchi ! Tu es incroyable !

-Bah vas-y, expliques ! » _s'impatientait Aomine-kun, sachant que l'heure était définitivement en train de tourner._

« Et bien... mmh... pour commencer, nous allons poser le ballon au milieu du terrain.

-Ouais, comme dans la gamelle normal quoi...

-Dai-chan ! Chut !

-Ensuite, nous allons designer deux personnes qui devront garder le ballon, mais ils n'auront pas le droit de le prendre en mains.

-Comment ça ? »_ demandais-je, intrigué._

« Laisse-moi finir. Le but des « gardiens » sera de protéger le ballon des « autres joueurs » et celui de ces « derniers », sera de prendre le ballon et de le ramener de leur camp.

-Et qu'elle est le rapport avec le basket ? » _demanda Mirodima-kun, perplexe._

_Lui, n'avait pas l'air très partant à la base..._

« Le rapport avec le basket, c'est que les « joueurs » devront prendre la balle en mains, une fois celle-ci volée aux gardiens, se faire des passes entre-eux et avancer en dribblant. Pas autrement. Quant aux « gardiens », ils ne pourront pas toucher un joueur si celui-ci tient la balle, seulement le gêner ou bien faire en sorte qu'il la lâche, en frappant dedans par exemple. Mais en aucun cas, ils ne devront l'attraper avec les deux mains. Ils auront le droit en revanche, de shooter dedans trois fois, pour la renvoyer plus loin durant le match, si celle-ci est jugée trop près du camp.

-C'est comme au basket, en fait~

-C'est ça. Par contre, ils pourront geler les autres joueurs en les touchant, si toutefois ceux-ci ne sont pas dans le camp. S'ils sont touchés trois fois, ils deviendront gardiens eux-aussi.

-Et comment on les libères ? » _demanda Kise-san, visiblement intéressé par le jeu en question._

« Et moi, et moi ? Je fais quoi ? Il n'y a pas besoin d'arbitre, si ?

-Ah ouais ! Satsuki, elle fait quoi ?

-Mm...

-Cela pourrait être elle qui viendrait nous libérer. » _proposais-je. _« Vous en pensez quoi ?

-Moi, ça me plaît bien en tout cas ! » _lança la concernée, enthousiaste._

_Heureusement qu'elle l'était d'ailleurs..._

« Mm... dans ce cas-là, il faudrait revoir les règles... ce serait un peu trop facile que tu puisses te déplacer librement...

-Hé ?! Pourquoi Momocchi ne pourrait-elle pas faire ce qu'elle veut ?

-Parce que sinon, ça serait trop facile.

-Akashi-san n'a pas tord. Il lui faut une contrainte.

-Appelez-moi quand vous aurez fini~

-Oï ! On ne pourrait pas tout simplement rajouter un « gardien » pour équilibrer le jeu ? Ca reviendrait à un trois contre trois et demi. Ce n'est pas plus équitable comme ça ?

-Mais si Momoi-san est glacée alors qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir nous libérer, alors ça veut dire que c'est à nous de la dégeler en retour, c'est ça ?

-Ouais. Par contre Satsuki, tu n'auras pas le droit de toucher le ballon et de même, tu ne pourras pas devenir un gardien.

-Ca me va !

-En d'autres termes, voici les règles du jeu :

*Les trois joueurs normaux doivent ramener le ballon, garder par les trois gardiens, dans leur camp.

*Les gardiens n'ont pas le droit d'attraper le ballon, de toucher à un joueur qui le détient, de brûler le camp des joueurs et surtout d'y entrer.

*Ils peuvent cependant « geler » les autres joueurs trois fois en les touchants et ont le droit de shooter trois fois dans le ballon, si celui-ci est trop près du camp des joueurs.

*Si un joueur est touché trois fois, il devient gardien à son tour.

*Les gardiens peuvent également gêner un joueur, si celui-ci à le ballon et faire en sorte que celui-ci le lâche, sans pour autant l'attraper et toucher le joueur qui le détient.

*Les joueurs geler peuvent être dégeler par Momoi et elle seule et en échange, on peut la dégeler.

*Momoi n'a pas le droit de toucher au ballon et ne peut pas devenir un gardien.

*Les joueurs qui ont le ballon doivent avancer en dribblant, peuvent faire des passes aux autres, mais ne peuvent pas garder le ballon en restant immobile trop longtemps.

En d'autres termes, le jeu qu'à inventé Akashi est un mélange de gamelle, de basket et de loup glacé.

On est tous d'accord ? » _fit le point sur les règles Midorima-kun, avant de démarrer le jeu._

_On acquiesça tous._

_J'espère que tu as compris les explications, sinon cela sera dure pour toi de lire ce qu'il va suivre..._

« Bon, qui fait quoi ?~ » _demanda alors Murasakibara-kun, en se rapprochant._

« Je veux être dans la même équipes que Kurokocchi !

-Je veux que Tetsu-kun soit un joueur, pour pouvoir rester avec lui !

-Mm... si vous voulez... »

_Personnellement, j'aurais préféré être un gardien..._

« Je suis gardien, sinon je ne joue pas~

-Je veux être avec Tetsu, donc je serais un joueur !

-Faites comme vous le sentez... nous voilà ensemble Shintarou.

-Non pas que ça me réjouisse, Akashi, non pas que ça me réjouisse... »

_Au moins, il n'y avait pas eu de disputes lors de la répartition des équipes..._

_Enfin bref, pour résumer aujourd'hui :_

_Moi, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, avec Momoi-san en soutiens, avons affronté Akashi-san, Midorima-kun et Murasakibara-kun._

« C'est parti ! »

_Et là, je m'apprête à vous raconter la meilleure partie !_

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ah ! Je sens arriver les tomates ! Aïeuh ! Pardon, mais ce chapitre était bien assez long comme ça, je pense (13 pages Words quoi... et c'est galère à corriger T_T).<strong>

**Bref, la deuxième partie de ce premier chapitre sera publié... mardi prochain normalement ! ;D**

**Sinon, toutes vos reviews seront les bienvenues ! :D**

**A plus~ ! XD**


	2. Premier jeu (partie 2)

**Titre : Les Petites Commères !**

**Auteure : Linkless-Rena-chan**

**Rating : K+ (au début, mais cela évoluera plus tard)**

**Pairings : Il n'y en a pas (pour l'instant...).**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Nooon ! Bouhouhou ! T_T).**

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Désolé pour le retard, mais études obligent.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira^^.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : <strong>_**Premier j**__**eu**_

**Partie : **_**2/2**_

_**Kuroko Diary**_

« Kurokocchi ! Je suis prisonnier !

-Tetsu-kun ! Moi-aussi ! Au secours !

-Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Bon, plan B Tetsu ! »

_Comment avait-on pu en arriver là..._

_Je me le demande encore..._

« Les joueurs sont trop nuls~ et Mine-chin ne sait même pas courir !

-La ferme, baaka !

-Oooh ! Mine-chin a dit un gros mot !

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait Aomine-kun ? On ne va pas rester éternellement dans le camp...

-Tss... comment cet abruti de Kise a t-il pu se faire toucher deux fois d'affilées ?!

-Il s'est fait toucher par Midorima-kun, Momoi-san l'a libéré, mais elle s'est aussitôt faîte toucher par Midorima-kun en retour et Akashi-san a retouché Kise-kun, juste après... et tu as toi-même été touché une fois par Murasakibara-kun, je te signale...

-Bref ! En attendant, si cet abruti de Kise se fait toucher encore une fois, il passera dans l'autre camp ! On est mal, on est mal... et avec Murasakibara qui protège le ballon en permanence, on ne peut même pas s'en approcher !

-Donc, il faudrait détourner l'attention de Murasakibara-kun pour aller délivrer Momoi-san...

-Le problème, c'est que Midorima la garde à l'oeil et qu'Akashi reste à côté Kise ! On n'arrivera jamais à aller les libérer !

-Utilisons une feinte alors, dans ce cas-là.

-Hm... de quel genre ?

-Oh ! Mine-chin et Kuro-chin complotent, maintenant ! Je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent bien se raconter~

-Ne vous laissez pas impressionner Tetsu-kun, Dai-chan ! On compte sur vous !

-Mmh ! Ridicule ! On se croirait vraiment dans un manga! Ils n'arriveront jamais à nous passer, sans avoir apporter leurs objets porte-bonheurs avec eux, c'est évident !

-Kurokocchi ! Aominecchi ! Courage !

-C'est long, Tetsuya... je te laisse trois secondes pour sortir de ce camp, sinon je ne joue plus.

-*chuchote*, *chuchote* Ouais, ouais, c'est bon ! On arrive ! T'es sur que ça va le faire ? »

_Je haussais les épaules._

« On ne saura pas tant qu'on aura pas essayé de toute façon...

-Ok... alors, c'est parti ! »

_Et ni une, ni deux, on s'était élancé en dehors du camp, tel des fusées !_

_Notre plan était plutôt simple en apparence, mais ne l'était pas tant que ça en fin de compte..._

« Ils se décident enfin à sortir.

-Shintarou ! Ne baisses pas ta garde !

-Tss ! Pas besoin de me le dire ! »

_Moi et Aomine-kun partions dans des directions opposées. Les dés étaient désormais jetés ! Si l'un de nous deux était touché maintenant, c'était la fin !_

« Dai-chan !

-Alors, Midorima ?! Tu ne viens pas m'attraper ?!

-Pff ! Me prendrais-tu pour un idiot ? Si je pars à ta poursuite, tu vas en profiter pour aller libérer Momoi par derrière !

-Mm... qui sait ? En tout cas, si tu ne bouges pas, personne ne m'attrapera jamais !

-Tss ! Je te peux pas perdre contre toi de toute façon ! Tu l'auras cherché !

-Shintarou, non ! »

_S'ayez, Midorima-kun avait bougé !_

_Notre stratégie avait fonctionné !_

« C'est ça, viens !

-Wouah~ ! Mido-chin s'énerve !

-Et où crois-tu donc aller comme ça, Tetsuya ?

-Akashi-san... »

_Momoi-san et Kise-kun n'étaient plus gardé ! C'était notre seule chance !_

« Courage ! Kurokocchi ! »

_Et ni une, ni deux, je m'enfuis en direction du ballon, sous le regard perplexe d'Akashi-san, qui s'attendait probablement à ce que je saisisse cette occasion pour aller libérer Momoi-san..._

_Et bien sur, Aomine-kun courrait également dans cette direction._

« Eh~ pourquoi Mine-chin et Kuro-chin me foncent dessus, plutôt que d'aller délivrer leurs coéquipiers ? ~

-Merde ! Atsushi ne pourra pas se défendre tout seul ! » _avait crié Akashi-san, tout en s'élançant à ma poursuite._

« Eh~ ce n'était pas prévu ça, Aka-chin ! Je suis censé toucher lequel ?! Il arrivent de deux côtés opposés ?!

-Baka ! Touches celui que tu peux ! » _s'énerva Midorima-kun, une seconde trop tard..._

_Parce qu'Aomine-kun venait de s'emparer du ballon !_

« Ah~ ! Il l'a attrapé !

-Impossible !

-Tetsu ! Maintenant !

-Je sais ! »

_Soudain, alors que tous les regards étaient désormais fixés sur Aomine-kun, je m'élançais vers Momoi-san, quelque peu surprise que personne ne m'ait remarqué._

_Je l'étais tout autant d'ailleurs..._

« Ce que vous êtes lentes, les filles !

-C'est pas vrai ! Atsushi, cours ! Il ne doit pas ramener le ballon dans son camp !

-... D'accord... mais sans bonbons...

-Cours ! C'est un ordre !

-... Mmh... Très bien ! Je ne le laisserai jamais gagner !

-C'est ça, venez ! Vous ne pouvez pas me toucher quand je contrôle le ballon !

-Désolé, j'ai menti... l'objet porte-bonheur de la vierge, était aujourd'hui un ballon de basket...

-Mido-chin~ ce n'est pas bien de mentir !

-Mmh. ! Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne mens jamais !

-Tetsu-kun !

-Vite ! Vas libérer Kise-kun, je te couvre !

-Tr... très bien !

-Momocchi, enfin !

-Merde !

-Aomine-kun ! »

_Il était encerclé !_

_Cependant, rien n'était perdu. On venait tout juste de rejoindre le camp..._

« Mine-chin a encore dit un gros mot~

-Mmh !

-Tss...

-Daiki, rends-toi !

-Aominecchi !

-Kise ! Je compte sur toi pour la rattraper !

-Eh ?! Oh, quoi, mais ! Je n'y arriverais ja... HIIIII ! »_ hurla soudainement Kise-kun, tandis que mon meilleur ami se sacrifiait en nous envoyant le ballon..._

_Si Aomine-kun se faisait toucher encore une fois, à l'instar de Kise-kun, alors il deviendrait un gardien à son tour..._

« Kise-kun ! Rattrapes-la !

-Hiii ! »

_Cependant, le coup manqua et je du me précipiter hors du camp pour tenter de rattraper le rebond..._

« Testu-kun !

-Kurokocchi !

-Tetsu ! Fais gaffe !

-Eh ?! »

_C'était mauvais ! Les loups approchaient de moi à une vitesse folle !_

_Que pouvais-je faire ?!_

« Kuro-chin est naïf~

-Kuroko, laisses tomber. Tu n'arriveras à rien. »

_Kise-kun et moi étions notre seule chance désormais !_

_Je priais, en frôlant du doigt le ballon, que le coup que j'allais lui porter la propulse vers le camp..._

_Il le fallait !_

_Akashi-san et Midorima-kun, de leurs côté, étaient à deux doigts de s'emparer de la balle, à mon instar..._

_Non ! Cela ne pouvait pas finir comme ça !_

« Eh~

-Il a disparu !"

_Mais, je fus plus rapide qu'eux !_

"Tetsuya ! »

_J'avais réussi à les passer !_

_Et à ce moment là, crois-moi, plus rien ne pouvait m'arrêter !_

« Bravo, Testu !

-Dai-chan, ta main !

-Thanks, Satsuki ! »

_On était tous libre !_

« Kurokocchi, envoies ! Je ne la raterai pas deux fois, c'est promis !

-Je compte sur toi !

-Pas question ! »_ me fît lâcher la balle Akashi-san, sans crier garde._

_Ce qui me valu, bien évidement, de me faire toucher par Murasakibara-kun juste après..._

« Ah !

-Kurokocchi !

-Tetsu-kun !

-Touché~ ! »

_Quand j'y repense maintenant, comment ai-je pu être aussi distrait ?_

« Tss ! Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien faire sans moi, hein ? » _siffla Aomine-kun, tandis qu'il rattrapait le ballon, pour le lancer derechef vers Kise-kun._

« KISE !

-J'ai compris ! »

_Le coup partit à une de ces vitesses..._

_Incroyable !_

« Il va l'avoir ! »_ paniqua Midorima-kun à bout de souffle._

_Midorima-kun, Akashi-san et Murasakibara-kun, littéralement concentrés sur la ballon, en avaient presque oublié Aomine-kun, qui s'était enfui à pleine vitesse vers le camp, pour couvrir Kise-kun._

« Atsushi ! Interceptes le ballon !

-Il est trop loin ! Je n'y arriverai jamais !

-Je l'ai ! » _hurla Kise-kun, en rattrapant le ballon dans notre camp, d'un saut épique._

_On aurait presque dit ceux des joueurs de basket professionnels américains, que l'on voit à la télé !_

« J'ai réussi à la rattraper ! Kurokocchi, tu as vu ça ?! J'ai réussi à la rattraper ! »

_Et grâce à ça, on a gagné !_

« Bravo Kise-kun !

-SUPER ! »_ hurla Momoi-san, en se jetant au cou d'un Aomine-kun, un peu trop fier de la passe phénoménale qu'il a faîte à Kise-kun (selon moi)._

« Sa... Satsuki... tu m'étrangles...

-Bah... tant pis... on vous aura la prochaine fois ! ~

-On... a perdu... » _murmura Akashi-san, confus..._

_Son expression à lui, faisant vraiment très peur à voir revanche._

« Mmh ! Ressens donc un peu de ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque tu m'as battu au Shogi, pour la toute première fois !

-Midorima-kun... toi-aussi tu as perdu...

-Ca va ! N'en rajoute pas Kuroko !

-...

-Mh... comme je n'aime pas perdre, la prochaine fois, je jouerais dans l'équipe de Kuro-chin~ »

_Pourquoi moi, vas-tu me demander..._

_Vas savoir..._

« C'était cool comme jeu. On refera une partie ? » _demande-je au groupe, tandis que Kise-kun se jetait à mon cou._

« Quand tu veux ! Tu as vu le saut que j'ai fait, juste à la fin ?! Et quand tu as subitement disparu du terrain, c'était trop cool aussi ! Et que dire des passes d'Aominecchi !

-N'en fait pas trop trop quand même...

-Midorin ! Quel rabat-joie ! Tetsu-kun, tu es le meilleur ! »

_J'avais rougis..._

_On ne me complimente jamais d'habitude..._

« M... Mais non, voyons... c'est plutôt grâce à toi qu'on a gagné, Kise-kun. C'est toi qui a rattrapé le ballon à la toute fin...

-Mais si tu n'avais pas délivré Momocchi, on aurait rien pu faire !

-Il a raison ! C'est grâce à toi Tetsu-kun si on a gagné ! » _me hurla Momoi-san à l'oreille, tout en s'agrippant à mon cou..._

« ... Si vous le dîtes... »

_Je n'ai pourtant pas fait grand chose... enfin... je crois..._

« Oï ! Ne m'oubliez pas ! 'est quand même moi qui est fait la passe à Kise, à la toute fin !

-C'est vrai...

-Dai-chan ! On s'en fiche !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!

-Momocchi ! Tu es méchante !

-Mh ! J'aurais ma revanche un de ces jours... ce paquet de dominos ne devaient pas en contenir assez, à mon avis...

-Dis plutôt qu'il ne te sert pas à grand chose, à part à t'encombrer~

-La ferme, Murasakibara !

-Je n'ai pas envie~ Ce fais ce que je veux~ ! »

_Puis la sonnerie retenti enfin..._

« Oh non~ je vais devoir retourner au coin...

-Rappels-moi ce que tu me disais il y a deux minutes ?

-Tetsu-kun ! Le prochaine fois, je rapporterai du pot-au-feu, fait maison ! Tu voudras y goûter ?

-Oui, bien sur. Pourquoi pas ?

-Génial !

-Il n'en mangera pas...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-...

-Les enfants ! Tous en rang ! » _nous rappela Martel-sensei, plus en forme que tout à l'heure._

« Aominecchi ! Je n'ai pas envie de retourner en classe ! Je veux continuer à jouer !

-Et moi, je veux des gâteaux...je me demande si Lea-chan en a encore~

-Oï, Satsuki. Ou est passé Midorima ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Akashi-san ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » _me décidais-je enfin à demander à Akashi-san, visiblement peu fier d'avoir perdu..._

_En fait, je n'en suis pas sur, mais... je crois... que c'est la première fois qu'il perd à un jeu..._

_Pour tout t'avouer, je le connais depuis mes un an, dans la mesure ou ma grand-mère était sa nounou, avant notre entrée en maternelle._

_La famille d'Akashi-san est riche... très riche... et ses parents sont plus qu'effrayants et influents, crois-moi ! _

« Je vais bien, merci. Il faudra qu'on remette ça un de ces quatre...

-Si tu veux ! C'est ton jeu après tout !

-... Si tu le dis... rentrons en classe, maintenant.

-Oui... euh... Akashi-san...

-Mh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

_En fait, pendant un instant, j'ai cru..._

« Non... ce n'est rien... je voulais seulement te dire que je m'étais bien amusé aujourd'hui... »

_Pendant un instant... un court instant... _

« Je vois... tant mieux, alors.

-Oui... »

… _Il m'a semblait voir un reflet jaune-orangé, dans son œil gauche..._

_Mais... c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Les yeux ne peuvent pas changer de couleur comme ça, après tout..._

_Enfin... c'est ce qu'on m'a dit..._

* * *

><p><em>Le reste de l'après-midi s'étant déroulement plutôt tranquillement, je ne vais pas te le raconter plus en détail...<em>

_Si je devais y retenir des événements en particulier, se serait... le moment ou Akashi-san a coupé les cheveux de la poupée barbie d'Himiko-san, avec les ciseaux de Midorima-kun..._

_Mais bon... apparemment, Himiko-san préfère sa poupée tel quelle, donc affaire classée._

« Oï, Tetsu !

-Qu'y a t-il, Aomine-kun ?

-Demain, ça te dirait de venir chez moi ? Je compte y inviter aussi les cinq autres énergumènes aussi...

-Eh ?! Pourquoi ?!

-Comment ça, _« Pourquoi ?! »_ ? Pour jouer évidemment ! Quelle question !

-Ah... quand tu veux ! »

_Définitivement, je ne m'ennuie pas avec eux..._

_Espérons que cela dure._

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Voili, voilou... <strong>

**Cette partie de chapitre était beaucoup plus courte que la précédente (que j'ai un peu corrigé depuis sa publication d'ailleurs).**

**Enfin bref, je ne sais pas trop ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier -court- chapitre, mais moi il me plaît beaucoup (même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose pour le moment, c'était surtout le prologue) et je compte bien poursuivre cette fanfic jusqu'au bout ! XD**

**Concernant la suite de cette histoire d'ailleurs, je vous confirme que beaucoup d'autres personnages de Kuroko no Basket apparaîtront par la suite, notamment ; Haizaki, Nijimura (mais bon, pour eux deux, je pense que vous vous en doutiez déjà un peu), Kagami, Himuro et Alex (qui apparaîtront quant à eux, lorsque les membres de la GoM seront -un peu- plus âgés).**

**Sinon et bien... on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre ? :D**

**See you again~**

**PS: Review ? :3**


	3. Histoire de Pièce de Théâtre (partie 1)

**Titre : Les Petites Commères !**

**Auteure : Linkless-Rena-Chan**

**Rating : K+ (pour l'instant)**

**Pairings : Je refuse d'en parler pour le moment...**

**Disclaimer : La majorité des personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Hello~**

**Ah... j'en aurais mis du temps avant de poster ce chapitre...**

**J'espère qu'il sera à votre goût (et surtout, qu'il vous fera bien rire ! XD Parce que moi j'ai ri en l'écrivant, mais j'ai ri...).**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : <em>Une Histoire de Pièce de Théâtre<em>**

**Partie :_ 1/6_**

_**Kuroko Diary**_

_**9 mars 2003**_

_**Dix-huit heures et demi**_

_Cher journal,_

_Je dois vraiment penser à te mettre à jour !_

_Le temps a passé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai écrit... et cela fait maintenant plus d'un mois que moi et mes nouveaux compagnons sommes devenus presque inséparable !_

_Ils n'ont pas changé, toujours aussi turbulents, chacun à leur façon._

_Akashi-sa... Akashi-kun est officiellement devenu le « second » de Martel-sensei et « L'Empereur auto-proclamé » de la classe..._

… _Et pour une raison qui m'échappe un peu, il est de plus en plus difficile d'ignorer sa présence et nombreux sont ceux qui le craignent, parmi nous..._

_(Un jour, je t'expliquerai comment j'ai pu passer d' « Akashi-san » à « Akashi-kun », mais cela ne sera certainement pas pour aujourd'hui... c'est... beaucoup trop long à expliquer... et mortellement nuisible à ma santé mentale, je crois..._

_En tout cas, plus jamais je ne regarderai les toilettes, les portes et les ciseaux de la même manière, après ça...)_

_Aomine-kun, quant à lui, a toujours aussi mauvais caractère et aime toujours autant tenir tête à tous ceux qui osent lui faire la morale, sur ce qu'il doit et ne doit pas faire..._

_En ce moment, il ne parle que de sport ! De Basket, en particulier... je crois que ce jeu qu'on a inventé ensemble il y a un mois, lui a donné des idées d'avenir assez... irréalistes... surtout pour des gamins de notre âge..._

_Il veut toujours qu'on sorte jouer dehors, en ce moment..._

_Momoi-san, de son côte, est... toujours égale à elle-même. A vrai dire, elle est un peu comme toutes les filles de la classe, à toujours vouloir jouer au petite princesse et à la commandante... _

_Mais s'il y a bien une personne sur qui l'on peut se reposer ici, c'est bien elle. Elle ne trahira jamais ton secret, crois-moi ! _

_De plus, c'est elle qui donne une petite touche de féminité -avec Kise- **(Note : Kuroko a rayé cette dernière mention XD)** à notre groupe (et dieu seul sait à quel point nous en avons cruellement besoin... même si j'aimerais que de temps en temps, elle me laisse un petit peu tranquille...)._

_Midorima-kun... Midorima-kun... toujours aussi fidèle à l'horoscope du jour... et personnellement, je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup..._

_Akashi-kun m'a dit qu'il allait avoir une petite-soeur prochainement... et bien qu'il ne le montre pas, je suis certain qu'il en est ravi ! _

_Il suffit de bien le regarder, lorsque l'heure de rentrer chez soi approche..._

_Murasakibara-kun quant à lui... et bien il a... encore grandi ! _

_C'est incroyable, il dépasse même l'un de ses frères aînés, qui a quand même trois ans de plus que lui (bon certes, son frère n'est pas bien grand, mais quand même !) !_

_Il est toujours aussi accroc aux bonbons et -depuis peu- aux câlins... il aime beaucoup nous caressait la tête également... je suppose qu'il y a des avantages à être un géant finalement..._

_Kise-kun, de son côté... est toujours égal à lui-même également... il pleure toujours beaucoup pour un rien et ne cesse de répéter qu'un jour, il sera aussi fort et respecté qu'Aomine-kun... _

_(Et il ne me lâche pas beaucoup non-plus...)_

_Il semblerait qu'il ait beaucoup de problèmes avec ses parents et ses sœurs en ce moment... mais j'ignore réellement ce dont il est question..._

_Par contre, Haizaki Shougo, un élève de notre classe, lui, à l'air d'en savoir beau-coup..._

_Mais personnellement, ce n'est pas moi qui irait voir ce demeuré, pour tenter d'en savoir plus..._

_Il suffit de voir ce qu'il s'est passé lors de notre kermesse..._

… _Ah oui ! Je ne t'ai pas encore raconté, c'est vrai..._

_Alors, autant le faire maintenant :_

* * *

><p><strong><em>21 février 2003<em>**

**_Dans ma classe, à l'école Maternelle de Teiko :_**

_On devait jouer une pièce de théâtre... enfin, un conte plus précisément... qu'on a, au passage, « un peu » raccommodé à la dernière minute..._

_Je ne sais pas si tu connais « Cendrillon » ?_

_Et bien si tu ne connais pas encore ce conte, raison de plus pour te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là..._

_En classe, on avait réussi à mettre tout le monde d'accord sur le casting de la pièce, en tirant chacun notre tour un papier, dans une boîte en carton..._

_Et..._

« AAAAAHHHHH ! »_ avait hurlé Aomine, en dépliant le papier qu'il venait tout juste de tirer de la boite... _« Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas la jouer ! »

_D'autre cris d'indignation suivirent, peu après..._

« Allons, allons, les enfants ! Ce n'est qu'un jeu après tout, ne l'oubliez pas !

-Martel-sensei ! Non, je refuse de jouer ce rôle ! »_ hurla Aomine-kun, hors de lui, en dévoilant à tous le papier qu'il venait tout juste de tirer..._

_Soit... _

_Le rôle principal de la pièce..._

… _Celui de Cendrillon elle-même !_

_Tous les garçons en pouffèrent de rire !_

_Les filles, de leur côté, étaient mortes de jalousie..._

« Je refuse de jouer le rôle d'une princesse à froufrous !

-Oh ! Mais enfin, il ne faut pas dire ça Aomine-kun ! Je suis sur que tu t'en sortiras très bien ! Imagine un peu tout ce que donnerais d'autres dans la classe, pour être à ta place ! » _renchérit notre professeur tout sourire..._

_Elle se moquait ouvertement d'Aomine-kun..._

« Ah ça non, ce n'est pas faisable du tout ! Pourquoi est-ce moi qui doit jouer le rôle de la Méchante Marâtre ! »_ s'énerva à son tour Momoi-san, en se levant de sa chaise au bord de la crise de nerf ! _« C'est injuste ! C'est le pire de tous les rôles !

-Mais rien n'est plus juste que le tirage au sort les enfants... c'est le hasard qui en a décidé ainsi... hé hé hé... »

_Oui, Je sais ce que tu es en train de penser._

_Martel-sensei est une psychopathe... enfin... je crois._

« Ehhhh ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que je dois jouer le rôle d'une méchante ?! Kurokocchi ! Tu as vu ça ?! C'est injuste ! »

… _Une Vilaine Sœur, d'après ce que me dit son papier jaune..._

_Le pauvre... ce personnage ne collait pas du tout avec sa personnalité..._

« J'ai vu...

-Je savez que ce porte-clef Guess était de la contre-façon... » _entendis-je murmurer derrière-moi..._

_J'en conclu que Midorima-kun avait pioché une mauvaise carte également..._

« Je suis Marraine la Bonne Fée... »

_Et s'ayez ! Les rires repartirent de plus bel dans la classe..._

« Hm !

-Ohé ! Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire Akashi ?!

-Toi. »

_Midorima-kun était vert de rage... il y avait bien que les remarques d'Akashi-kun, qui pouvaient le mettre dans un état pareil..._

« Et pourrait-on savoir de quel rôle « Monsieur Akashi » a hérité ?

-Hm ! »

_Moi aussi j'étais curieux, tiens ! Imaginez un peu Akashi-kun dans un rôle plus qu'humiliant pour lui ?!_

… _Non... reptification, on était tous impatient de savoir quel rôle Akashi-kun allait jouer dans la pièce, même Martel-sensei..._

« Le rôle du Roi. Qui d'autre ? » _dit-il, en dévoilant enfin son papier au grand jour..._

… _Et raté ! Ce n'était décidément pas encore aujourd'hui qu'Akashi-kun allait descendre de son piédestal..._

« Félicitation Akashi-kun ! J'ajoute ton nom dans les rôles principaux !

-Quooooi ?! Mais c'est injuste ! Pourquoi LUI il a un bon rôle et pas nous ?! » _s'énerva Aomine-kun, en montant à moitié sur sa table, pour exprimer son mécontentement._

_Midorima-kun lui, de son côté, avait décidé de fermer son clapet pour de bon..._

« Parce que je suis le Roi.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?!

-Ma~ Calmez-vous un peu tout les deux~ Martel-sensei ! Je suis le conseiller ! » _s'écria Murasakibara-kun, plus ennuyé par la situation actuelle..._

_A vrai dire, il aurait préféré avoir un petit rôle... un petit rôle, ou il n'aurait eu quasiment rien à faire et surtout, avec aucun texte à réviser..._

_Même si, comme on n'est que des enfants de maternelles, il n'y a pas vraiment de textes à réviser (improvisation, par rapport aux films et comédies musicales de Cendrillon obligent...)._

« Ca aussi c'est un bon rôle ! C'est injuste !

-Ben~ J'aurais bien dit « On échange, si tu veux ? », mais ton rôle est encore pire que le mien~

-Voilà ! » _coupa Martel-sensei, la conversation de Murasakibara-kun et Aomine-kun, le sourire aux lèvres._ « Qui sont les derniers rôles principaux ? »

_J'hésitais à lever la main à ce moment précis ou à attendre encore un peu.. je décida d'attendre le dernier moment..._

« Je suis le carrossier ! » _s'exclama Nijimura Akito, le petit frère de Shuzo -un surdoué que tout le monde connaît ici-._

« Je serai la messagère ! » _s'exclama sa sœur jumelle Alicia, tout en fixant des yeux son frère, ravie._

« D'accord, très bien... il nous reste donc...

-Je suis l'autre « Méchante Soeur »... » _s'exclama Haizaki-kun, en jetant une balle en direction de Kise-kun -qui manqua de peu sa tête-._

_(Chose qui passa complètement inaperçu par Martel-sensei -qui s'était tourné au tableau au même moment- et personne n'osa le dénoncer, ni même rire de sa condition de « Vilaine Soeur », par peur de se faire frapper..._

_Afin, Akashi-kun aurait pu le faire, mais ça allait sûrement lui gâcher sa bonne humeur...)._

« Oy ! Tu... ! »

_Aomine-kun, lui, allait répliquer quelque chose, mais le regard que lui lança Kise-kun à cet instant précis, l'en dissuada..._

« Super ! Et donc, qui sera notre Prince ? »

_Silence..._

_..._

_Je me suis finalement lancé..._

« ... C'est moi. » _annonçais-je silencieusement, en regardant bien tout autour de moi._

_Silence..._

_Martel-sensei me sourit, avant de rajouter mon nom au tableau. _

_Elle était juste « ravie » de la tournure que prenait les événements, je crois..._

_Aomine-kun en lâcha son bout de papier, tandis que Momoi-san et Kise-kun étaient prêt à me sauter dessus pour m'enlacer... (voir, m'embrasser)._

_Haizaki avait ricané, avant de passer à autre chose..._

_Quant aux autres et bien..._

_Ils étaient encore « figés », pour le moment..._

_Seul Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun (toujours plongé dans ses pensés néfastes) et Murasakibara-kun (qui était en train de manger en douce) étaient resté de marbre..._

« HEEEEEEEEE?! » _s'exclama enfin la classe, sans aucune retenue, à mon égard !_

_Moi, le garçon invisible de la classe..._

_Comment ai-je pu décrocher un premier rôle ?!_

_Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire... à ce moment là, je faisais mine de rester de marbre, certes...mais..._

_Mais je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était d'aller m'enterrer dans un trou et de ne jamais en ressortir !_

_Qui plus est..._

« NOOONNN ! Je refuse de te laisser Tetsu-kun, Dai-chan ! Echangeons nos places ! »_ s'indigna Momoi-san, en me prenant par le bras._

_Kise-kun n'avait pas l'air très heureux non-plus..._

_Ils venaient de comprendre eux-aussi..._

_...Qu'être le « Prince » signifiait également que j'allais devoir embrasser la personne qui allait devoir jouer « Cendrillon »..._

_..._

…_Non..._

« Tetsu... »

_Définitivement, IRREALISABLE !_

_..._

_... Et pour un raison inconnue, je sens Akashi-kun me bruler l'arrière du crâne, rien qu'en me regardant..._

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, petit récapitulatif des rôles XD :<strong>

**Kuroko Tetsuya : Le Prince**

**Kise Ryouta : Une Méchante Soeur**

**Midorima Shintarou : Marraine La Bonne Fée**

**Aomine Daiki : Cendrillon**

**Murasakibara Atsushi : Le Conseiller**

**Akashi Seijuro : Le Roi**

**Momoi Satsuki : La Marâtre**

**Haizaki Shougo : Une Méchante Soeur**

**Nijimura Akito : Le Carrossier**

**Nijimura Alicia : Le Messager**

**Les autres élèves : Euh... des serviteurs, des chevaliers, des plantes vertes, des chevaux, des chanteurs, des danseurs... enfin bref, des figurants quoi...**

_**(Spoiler : Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez Nijimura Shuzo. Il s'agit en fait du garçon qui était Capitaine de l'équipe de Teiko lorsque la GoM était en première année de Collège.**_

_**Il a des cheveux et des yeux noirs et je sais qu'une partie de son nom veut dire "Arc-en-Ciel" également.**_

_**Dans ma fic, il aura non pas seulement un an de plus que la GoM comme il le devrait, mais deux.**_

_**Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que comme il me manquait deux personnes pour le casting de Cendrillon et que j'ai vu que sur sa page wiki qu'il avait un petit-frère et une petite-soeur, ben je me suis permise de les utiliser -de toute façon, pour ce qu'on en a à faire...-)**_

**Sinon, j'espère que ce « Premier chapitre de Deuxième partie » vous a plus. Je pense que celle-ci fera environ trois chapitres, celui-ci compris. Aussi, j'essaierai de corriger la première partie de cette fic « Premier jeu » quand j'aurai un peu de temps (il y a pleins de fautes à corriger...).**

**J'essaierai de publier le prochain chapitre aussi tôt que possible, dès que j'aurais un peu de temps libre (parce que croyez-moi, ce n'est pas facile d'être en stage...).**

**A plus~**


	4. Histoire de Pièce de Théâtre (partie 2)

**Titre : Les Petites Commères !**

**Auteure : Linkless-Rena-chan**

**Rating : K+ (pour l'instant)**

**Disclaimer : La majorité des personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont pas à moi.**

**Pairings : Top secret~**

**Ohayo~**

**La suite est arrivée plus que rapidement, hein ?**

**Alors que dire... j'ai été terriblement surprise par le nombre de reviews qu'on m'a laissé ! *o* **

**Donc, je tenais à vous remercier à toutes et à tous pour votre soutien ! ;D Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir ! X)**

**Et bien comme promis, voici la seconde partie du second chapitre. Et j'espère sincèrement que celle-ci vous plaira !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PS (Spoiler) : Je m'excuse, mais je crois avoir dit quelques bêtises sur Nijimura lors ne ma précédente publication. Pour commencer, il n'a pas deux, mais seulement un an de plus que la GoM (merci pour l'info Kami Cam's :) ) et a continué de jouer dans l'équipe de basket de Teiko, même après avoir légué sa place de Capitaine à Akashi (il a donc bel et bien joué en compagnie de Kuroko et de Kise).<strong>_

_**Conclusion : Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de lire les pages wikia anglaises consacrées aux personnages de « Kuroko no Basket » avant de lire les scans... sachant, qui plus est, que j'ai de grosses difficultés avec l'anglais et que google traduction est un « peu » c** sur les bords...**_

_**Par contre, je ne vais pas vous dire pourquoi, mais l'erreur d'âge (et de classe, par conséquent) de Nijimura, ne sera reptifié dans ma fic... j'ai même été tenté, avant l'écriture de celle-ci, de lui rajouter un an supplémentaire, alors ce n'est pas pour lui en soustraire :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Enfin bref, bonne lecture ! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : <em>Une Histoire de Pièce de Théâtre<em>**

**Partie : _2/6_**

_**Kuroko Diary**_

_Le lendemain, suite à la répartition des rôles, j'étais comme qui dirait... mort._

_Heureusement qu'on était le week-end, sinon..._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, afin de décompresser un peu, j'avais demandé à mes parents de m'emmener voir Ogiwara-kun..._

« Hééé?! Tu vas jouer le rôle du Prince dans Cendrillon ?!

-Oui...

-Et ben ! T'en a de la chance ! Au moins, tu ne seras pas obligé de chanter et de danser comme tous les autres !

-Oui, si on veut... »

_Ah ! C'est vrai ! Je ne t'ai jamais parlé d'Ogiwara-kun, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Et bien en fait, il est..._

« Le seul inconvénient dans toute cette histoire, c'est que tu vas devoir embrasser une fille...

-En fait, ce ne sera pas...

-C'est vrai quoi, je te plains ! Les filles c'est moche, c'est complètement stupide et ça ne pense qu'à jouer aux Barbies et aux Petits Poneys...

-Euh... Ogiwara-kun...

-Quoi, je n'ai pas raison ?

-En fait, c'est un garçon que je vais devoir embrasser... si on suit le script à la lettre...

-...

-... »

_Il s'appelle Shigehiro Ogiwara. On s'est rencontré au centre aéré il y a bien un an maintenant..._

_Dès qu'on a envie de se voir, nos parents (et/ou ma grand-mère) n'hésitent pas à faire le déplacement, pour qu'on puisse jouer ensemble (nos pères étaient amis d'enfance aussi, alors en même temps...)._

_Pour le décrire en quelques mots... et bien il est un peu comme Aomine-kun il aime le sport, n'aime pas les filles (comme beaucoup de garçons de notre âge, il les trouve sans intérêt...)._

_Sauf que contrairement à Aomine-kun, celui-ci aime beaucoup parler pour ne rien dire..._

_Il a des cheveux et des yeux ambrés également..._

« Ah... ah, bah là, ça change tout...

-Evidemment que cela change tout ! Et puis honnêtement, tu me vois, toi, embrasser quelqu'un ? »

_Il leva les yeux au ciel._

« Ben... c'est toujours mieux un garçon qu'une fille, non ?

-... Quoi ?

-Ben oui, embrasser un garçon, c'est un peu comme t'embrasser toi-même, non ?

-... Non. Pas vraiment, non... »

_Lui et moi n'avons vraiment pas la même vision des choses..._

« Honnêtement, » _repris-je_, « je préférerais que cela soit une fille qu'un garçon... »_ murmurais-je, en m'imaginant une seule seconde, en train d'embrasser Aomine-kun..._

_Je me demandais bien comment j'allais faire..._

« Mais ce n'est rien embrasser ! C'est juste poser sa bouche sur celle d'un autre et puis c'est tout, non ?

-Oui, mais...

-On l'a déjà fait plein de fois quand on était petits, avec nos parents, non ? Sans même que l'on ne s'en rende compte ! Et bien là, ce sera pareil !

-Non... du tout.

-Bien sur que si ! Tu veux qu'on essaie ? »

_J'eus un bug..._

« Tu es sérieux, là ?

-Ben... ouais ! Pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

-C'est hors de question. »

_Il est bien l'une des dernières personnes que j'aimerais embrasser un jour !_

_Comme si j'allais faire ce genre de choses avec « mon frère » !_

« Je savais que tu dirais ça...

-Evidemment ! Tu t'attendais à autre chose, peut-être ? »

_Il éclata de rire._

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Toi ! Hé ! Ne le prends pas mal ! Ce n'était qu'une blague, tu sais !

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sur ! Jamais je ne demanderais à mon meilleur ami de faire une chose pareil !

-Ouf... tu me rassures. »

_Il a vraiment un sens de l'humour douteux..._

« Alors ? Vous avez commencé les répétitions ? »

_Non..._

« Plus ou moins... on a déjà lu plusieurs versions de l'histoire et avons regardé la version Disney et une pièce de théâtre. A ce stade, nous pouvons jouer n'importe quel rôle de la pièce, avec quelques indications... on commence les vrais répétitions à partir de lundi et les costumes sont déjà plus ou moins prêts... on n'aura pas beaucoup de temps pour répéter par contre...

-Combien de temps ?

-Une bonne dizaine de jours...

-Ah ouais, quand même... j'essaierai de demander à mes parents si on ne pourrait pas essayer de venir te voir. »

_Venir me voir jouer dans Cendrillon ? Jamais je ne laisserai une telle chose se produire..._

« Non merci ! Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine !

-Si, si ! J'ai envie ! Comme ça, tu pourras enfin me présenter à tous tes nouveaux amis, dont tu me parle si souvent! »

_Je n'en parle pourtant pas tant que ça, si... ?_

« Ils n'ont rien d'exceptionnel, tu sais...

-Menteur.

-Je ne mens pas.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses vraiment d'eux, alors ? »

_Ce que je pense vraiment d'eux, hein... ?_

« Pas grand chose.

-Mais encore ?

-Tu es trop curieux.

-Je veux savoir !

-Non, tu ne sauras...

-Tetsu-kun ! On y va mon chéri ! »

_A la bonne heure !_

« J'arrive ! J'y vais ! On se voit dans deux semaines, ok ?

-Héé ?! Mais attends, tu...

-Promets-moi de ne pas assister à la représentation, par pitié !

-Euh...

-A plus ! »

_Il fallait vraiment que je me confie à quelqu'un, au sujet de cette pièce de théâtre..._

_Et il est de loin la personne sur qui je peux le plus m'appuyer, parmi toutes mes connaissances..._

_Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'embrasser quelqu'un maintenant..._

* * *

><p><em>Le lendemain, je suis allé chez Akashi-kun, pour que l'on puisse se mettre un peu d'accord, sur ce que l'on allait présenter.<em>

_On s'était, une fois de plus, réuni tout les sept, dans l'immense salon d'Akashi-kun_

« Non, non et non ! Ca ne va pas du tout ! Ki-chan ! Il faut que tu sois d'avantage en colère contre Dai-chan !

-Mais pourquoi devrais-je aller jusqu'à le forcer à s'agenouiller ?!

-Parce qu'il t'a volé ton collier de perles, pardi ! Allez, fais-lui regretter son geste !

-Tout ce cirque, juste pour un collier de perles ?!

-Des perles en Turquoise Kise, en Turquoise ! Imagine que ce sont les perles les plus précieuses au monde ! Allez, on reprend !

-... Des perles en Turquoise, des perles en Turquoise... s'ayez, j'ai compris ! Je vais essayer...

-Oy, Satsuki... tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop, là ? Et puis pourquoi les perles seraient-elles en Turquoise et non en Diamant, ou autre ? C'est débile !

-Tais-toi un peu et reste au sol ! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute !

-Moi je crois surtout que cette pièce vous ait vraiment beaucoup trop montée à la tête... »

_Je ne te le fait pas dire..._

« Atsushi, va me chercher un verre d'eau ,s'il-te-plaît... je n'en peux plus entre toute cette chaleur et leurs cris, à répétition...

-Mais je ne suis pas à tes ordres.

-Dans la pièce, tu l'es.

-Oui, mais ici, on est chez toi~

-On s'en fiche. Raison de plus.

-Je n'irai pas.

-Tu iras. » _murmura la rouquin, en agitant un paquet de bonbons (sorti vraiment dont ne sait ou !) devant les yeux du violet, en s'affalant sur son propre canapé._

« ... D'accord~ Je vais te chercher ça à la cuisine~

-Merci bien. »

_La capacité d'Akashi-kun a réduire en esclavage les personnes qui l'entourent, même les plus robustes, est vraiment impressionnante..._

_Mais ce n'était pas le sujet qui m'effrayait le plus, à cet instant précis..._

« Midorima-kun... qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette baguette magique à la main ? » _demandais-je, plus qu'inquiet par la santé mentale de mon ami à lunettes..._

_Il n'arrêtait pas de la faire virevolter dans le vent, ça faisait peur à la longue !_

« Ce n'est pas une baguette magique, mais un crayon à fourrure rose pailleté ! Et c'est l'objet porte-bonheur du jour !

-Je vois... »

_Je levais les yeux au ciel..._

« Oh ! Mirdorin ! Il est trop beau ! Tu me le prêtes, dis ?!

-Jamais de la vie ! Il est à moi !

-Mais...

-Oy ! Midorima, passe-lui ! Comme ça, elle me lâchera un peu la graaaaaappeuh... AOUCH !

-Aominecchi !

-Alleeeez... !

-... Sale peste... »

_Momoi-san venait de marcher sur le pauvre dos endolori d'Aomine-kun..._

« Jamais je ne ferai don de mes portes-chances et encore moins à n'importe qui !

-Allez ! S'il-te-plaît !

-Non ! Jamais !

-Mais euh... !

-... »

_Pour ce qui était des répétitions, en tout cas, c'était très mal parti..._

« Kurokocchi ! Tu veux bien m'aider, s'il-te-plaît ?

-J'arrive... »

_Ce que je pense réellement d'eux, hein... ?_

« Aka-chin~ Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver ta cuisine...

-...Pardon ?

-C'est qu'elle est grande ta maison...~

-Tu te moques de moi là, c'est ça ?

-... Non...

-... Atsushi...

-... *gloup*... pardon... »

_Je devrais peut-être réfléchir à une réponse à formuler à Ogiwara-kun, la prochaine fois que je le verrai..._

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Au prochain chapitre, je démarrerai presque directement la pièce ! XD<strong>

**A la prochaine~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PS : Alors pour petite précision, Shigehiro Ogiwara n'est pas un personnages OC et il va bientôt faire son apparition là ou on en ai, dans la traduction française des scans...<strong>_

_**Donc, je ne spoilerai pas à son sujet ! ;D**_


	5. Histoire de Pièce de Théâtre (partie 3)

**Titre : Les Petites Commères !**

**Auteure : Linkless-Rena-Chan**

**Rating : K+ (Provisoire)**

**Pairings : ?**

**Disclaimer : La chanson habituelle personnages pas à moi.**

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous~**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews au chapitre précédent, j'espère vraiment que celui-ci vous plaira d'avantage :)**

**Bonne lecture~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : <em>Une Histoire de Pièce de Théâtre<em>**

**Partie : _3/6_**

_**Kuroko Diary**_

_**Ecole Maternelle de Teiko**_

« Bon, j'espère que tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à dire et/ou à faire ? » _nous demanda Martel-sensei, pour la énième fois de la journée..._

« Oui ! » _lui répondit-on, en choeur._

_Il y avait pas mal de monde à notre kermesse, donc, pas le droit à l'erreur !_

_Ogiwara-kun avait d'ailleurs tenu sa promesse, il n'était pas venu..._

_Ou du moins, s'il était là, je ne l'ai pas vu..._

_(Et Dieu seul sait à quel point c'est vraiment rare que je loupe quelqu'un, même en ne le cherchant pas du regard... surtout les enfants comme lui !_

… _Et avec une couleur de cheveux aussi voyante, qui plus est...)_

_Enfin bref, on attendait tous impatiemment (ou pas) que la classe qui passait avant nous termine sa représentation de « Blanche-Neige et les sept nains »._

« Tu n'as pas peur, Kurokocchi ? » _me demanda Kise-kun, au bord des larmes._

« Non, pourquoi ? »

_Bon, ok, j'ai menti. En réalité, j'étais terrorisé !_

_Mais il était absolument inconcevable pour moi de le montrer._

« Tu sais ou sont les autres ?

-Sûrement encore en train de se préparer...

-Ils doivent se dépêcher... la représentation va bientôt commen... »

_Les lumières s'éteignirent soudainement._

« Qu'est-ce que je disais...

-Ah ! La classe de CP a déjà fini ?

-Kise-kun ! Prépares-toi, tu vas bientôt entrer en scène.

-Ah ! D'accord...

-Toi aussi Kuroko-kun. Suis-moi. » _m'annonça mon horrible avenir Martel-sensei, en me tirant par le bras..._

_Il faut dire que cette représentation promettait d'être... inoubliable !_

« Martel-sensei... je ne vois toujours pas Akashi-kun et les autres...

-Oh ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux, tout le monde est déjà prêt a entrer sur scène !

-D'accord...

-Aah ! J'ai tellement le traque ! Kurokocchi, j'ai trop peur !

-Mais non, il ne faut pas voyons... »

_Je devrais vraiment apprendre à me taire..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nous arrivâmes derrière les rideaux.<strong> _

_Tout était noir, impossible de savoir qui était qui..._

« Vas-y, Shana-chan !

-Oui, Martel-sensei. »

_Shana-san se démarqua de nous autres, puis monta sur scène, dans sa magnifique robe blanche. _

_C'était elle qui allait introduire la pièce._

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs. Au nom de toute ma classe, je vous remercie d'être venu assister à notre spectacle.

L'histoire que nous allons vous raconter aujourd'hui, prit place dans l'ancien temps, en Occident ou... »

« Parfait ! Elle ne bégaie pas et réussit à parler très clairement, contrairement à nos pendant répétitions... »

_Martel-sensei semblait vraiment très heureuse, à ce moment là..._

_Ca n'allait pas durer..._

« Il était une fois, un couple de jeunes nobles immensément riches, qui donnèrent naissance à la plus adorable des jeune-filles. C'était cheveux était d'or et ces yeux bleus brillait de milles feux ! »

_De là ou j'étais, je cru voir Aomine-kun (si c'était bien lui) déglutir..._

« Mais un jour, la mère de l'enfant périe lors d'un tragique accident. Son père, terriblement malade, prit alors la décision de se remarier à une veuve l'ayant courtisé, afin que sa fille ne souffre jamais de la solitude.

Mais malheureusement, il s'éteignit peu de temps après son nouveau mariage...

Furieuse, la nouvelle marié, que nous surnommerons ici « La Marâtre » dilapida tout l'argent de son défunt dernier mari, pour le bien de ces deux propres filles, Anastasie et Javotte, et réduisit la douce enfant à l'état de simple servante, dont on donna le méchant surnom de « Cendrillon ».

Le temps passa... jusqu'à ce que la jeune-enfant atteigne l'âge de se marier...

Nous allons désormais vous interpréter l'histoire de son tournant... comme il se doit !

Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je vous souhaite bon voyage... »

_Shana-san, fit un dernier geste théâtral aux spectateur, avant de s'éclipser dans notre direction, tandis que les lumières s'éteignaient et qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements se faisait entendre._

_Une danse fût alors effectuée par d'autres élèves, avant que Martel-sensei ne vienne s'adresser à Momoi-san._

« Momoi-chan ! C'est à toi !

-Oui, Martel-sensei ! »

_L'appelé alla vite se placer sur la scène, avant que la lumière ne se rallume..._

_Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais la seule chose que je réussis à apercevoir dans toute cette obscurité, c'était l'immense sourire qui avait élu domicile sur le visage de Momoi-san, à cet instant..._

_Un projecteur s'alluma alors, pour l'illuminer d'ailleurs..._

« Cendrillon ! Cendrillon ! Mais ou est-elle donc encore passée, cette souillone ?! » _hurla t-elle, tout en agitant son éventail devant son visage._

_Avec sa belle robe rose et blanche, de style victorienne et ses cheveux ondulés pour l'occasion, on aurait vraiment dit une impératrice..._

_Mais trêve de description ! Un nouveau projecteur éclaira désormais Aomine-kun, qui, d'après l'expression de son visage, aurait tout donné pour être en train de piquer un roupillon n'importe ou..._

« Ca va, ça... Je suis là, Mère ! »

_Aomine-kun avait failli faire une bourde..._

_Mais Dieu, que c'était hilarant de le voir porter une perruque blonde, accompagnée d'un foulard blanc sur la tête et d'une robe bleue, toute déchirée, avec un tablier tout taché de peinture, par dessus !_

_Heureusement que Momoi-san avait un éventail pour cacher son visage, elle, au moins, sinon..._

« Enfin te voilà ! J'ai failli attendre !

-... Toutes... mes excuses... je... euh...

-Trêve de bavardage ! Pour ton insolence, tu iras cirer les marches d'escaliers, après avoir nettoyer le sol du hall d'entrée !

-Oï ! Non mais tu...

-*Aomine-kun !* »

_Il soupira, tout en croisant les bras..._

_(C'était toujours mieux que de rester complètement stoïque sur place, en tirant une tête d'enterrement, comme il le faisait depuis le début de la pièce...)_

« D'accord, d'accord, ce sera fait... Mère. »

_J'entendis Midorima-kun pouffait de rire, à mes côtés (et des grignotement de chips, venant « d'on ne sais ou », au passage)._

_Momoi-san quitta alors la scène, pour venir nous rejoindre._

« Alors, alors ! J'étais comment ?

-Parfaite, ma puce. »_ lui répondit Martel-sensei, à la seconde._

« Tetsu-kun ! Toi, t'en a pensé quoi ?

-C'était bien. Mais ton envie d'avoir le dessus sur Aomine-kun en temps normal est, je pense, beaucoup trop ressorti...

-Ah bon, tant que ça ?! Enfin, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu !

-...

-Prépare toi Kuroko-kun car tu vas bientôt entrer en scène. »

_Oh joie !_

_Après le départ de Momoi-san, Aomine-kun se lança alors dans un monologue sans fin..._

« Nettoyer le sol, cirer les marches d'escaliers, faire la vaisselle... telles sont tous les composants de ma sombre vie désormais ! » _hurla t-il d'un geste théâtral, mais néanmoins, en ne dégageant pas la moindre émotion..._

_Comme le disait mes parents, on voyait bien qu'il se « faisait chier »..._

_Enfin bref, passons..._

« Ma vie n'est que misère.. et cendre ! Père ! Mère ! Qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ?! Pourquoi n'ai-je point droit au bonheur, comme tant d'autres ?! » _il regarda vers le haut, avant de commencer à cirer le sol, avec un vieu chiffon._

« Ma vie n'est que misère... et ennuie. »

_La lumière s'éteignit sur ces dernières paroles, et un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit de nouveau entendre._

_Aomine-kun revint alors vers nous, l'air blasé..._

« Elle est complètement nulle, c'te pièce !

-Oh ! Arrêtes de te plaindre et met y un peu plus du tiens ! » _le taquina Martel-sensei, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux._

_En même temps, c'est pas comme si on pouvait demander à des gamins de cinq ans d'être des acteurs nés, non-plus..._

« Kuroko-kun, Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun ? C'est à vous ! »

_*Gloup*..._

« Mais avant ça, Murasakibara-kun, donne-moi ce paquet de chips !

-Mais euh~ !

-Je te le rendrai après, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-GGGGGRRRHHHH ! PAS TOUCHE !

-Atsushi. Calmes-toi et donne-lui ton paquet.

-... Ouais, ouais... ! Tss... !

-...»

« Pendant ce temps là, au château... »_ annonça Shana-san, tandis que nous nous placions sur scène._

_La pièce reprit alors, en mettant cette fois-ci Akashi-kun et Murasakibara-kun en valeur, pour commencer._

_Akashi-kun portait une couronne dorée, ornait de rubis rouge vif, ainsi qu'une... ben, une tenue de Roi, quoi ! Il portait également une longue cape rouge, aux contours en fourrure blanche tachée de tâches noires, dans son dos._

_Murasakibara-kun, de son côté, avait un costume noir et blanc, qui me faisait un peu penser à celui d'un majordome, mais en un peu plus démodé. Il avait les cheveux attachés également._

_Quant à moi et bien... j'avais un costume assez simple, à vrai dire. Il ressemblait à celui du prince dans le dessin-animé Cendrillon de Disney, mais en beaucoup plus sombre._

« Votre majesté, que faire si votre fils ne veux toujours pas choisir d'épouse ?! » _hurla alors Murasakibara-kun d'une voix forte, complètement hors de lui, ce qui surprit passablement tout le monde !_

_Qui l'aurait cru aussi bon acteur ?_

_(Enfin... en réalité, je pense qu'il était surtout en colère parce qu'on venait de lui prendre son paquet de chips...)_

« Hm ! Oh, il finira bien par trouver l'épouse qui lui conviendra. Encore un peu de patience... » _dit Akashi-kun, assit sur son trône en carton, d'un air toujours aussi supérieur qu'à l'habituel._

« Mais, Votre Majesté ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Et s'il vous arrivez malheur à vous et votre fils ?! Que deviendrez alors notre Royaume, si vous n'avez pas de descendance ?!

-Me penses-tu réellement capable de mourir de manière insignifiante, du jour au lendemain, Atsushi ?

-Euh... mais enfin, n'importe quoi peut arriver n'importe quand, Majesté ! Rien n'est moins sur !

-Hm ! »

_A ces dernières répliques, j'eus alors la net impression que quelque chose clochait..._

_Ce n'était pas normalement le Roi, qui souhaitait voir son fils se marier ?_

« Et si nous demandions directement son avis au concerné ? Quand penses-tu mon cher Atsushi ? »

_Super, il fallait maintenant que j'improvise un minimum..._

_En tout cas, eux étaient parfait dans leurs rôle de Roi et de Serviteur, il n'y a rien à redire là-dessus !_

_Un nouveau projecteur m'illumina alors._

« Prince !

-Vous m'avez demandé Père ?

-Oui Fils, mon fidèle Atsushi et moi-même aimerions savoir ou vous en êtes dans votre recherche de compagne.

-*Ohé ! Aka-chin, arrêtes de me parler comme si j'étais ton chien !*

-*Hm !*

-Et bien je... c'est que je n'ai pas encore trouver la bonne personne, Père.

-Je vois...

-Votre Majesté, nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre d'attendre plus longtemps ! Votre fils doit se se marier, le plus tôt possible !

-Bien. Alors nous...

-Père, s'il-vous-plaît, ne m'obligez pas à me marier avec quelqu'un prématurément ! Je... J'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps avant de prendre une décision aussi importante, que le choix d'une épouse ! » _hurlais-je d'un seul coup, sans même reprendre ma respiration une seule fois._

_Bon, je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sorti finalement..._

« Majesté ! L'heure est grave !

-Soit. Alors, que pensez-vous de la chose suivante : dans une semaine, nous organiserons un grand bal au château, ou nous inviterons toutes les jeunes-filles à marier du royaume. Votre objectif pour vous, mon fils, sera de choisir votre futur épouse parmi toutes nos invités. Vous aurez ainsi, assez de temps pour faire connaissance avec de nouvelles personnes. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

_Je fis alors mine de réfléchir quelques secondes, tandis qu'Akashi-kun me fixait du regard, attendant une réponse._

« C'est d'accord.

-Cela vous sied t-il également, mon cher Atsushi ?

-...Cela sera fait selon votre désir, Sire... même si je doute qu'inviter de vulgaires roturières en plus de filles venues de la haute noblesse, soit une bonne idée... »

_Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais à ce moment là, Atsushi me fusillait littéralement du regard..._

_Je suppose qu'en temps que Conseiller du Roi, il voulait faire pression sur mon personnage (de par son regard), afin que celui-ci prenne une décision rapidement..._

_A moins qu'Atsushi n'était vraiment en colère contre moi à ce moment là, mais dans ce cas-là, je ne saurai jamais pourquoi, je crois (non-seulement parce que je ne lui demanderai pas, mais parce qu'en plus, après avoir récupérait son paquet de chips, il est redevenu normal assez rapidement...)._

« Je vais envoyer tous nos messagers, afin de contacter toutes les jeunes filles à inviter, le plus tôt possible.

-Va, mon brave !

-*Mais il me parle vraiment comme à un chien, ma parole !* »

_La lumière disparu alors de Muraskibara-kun, qui retourna auprès de notre classe._

« Père, ne puis-je réellement avoir le droit à un délai supplémentaire ?

-Mieux vaut ne pas contrarier Atsushi, pour le moment. Regagnes maintenant tes appartements, Fils.

-... Bien Père. »

_Les lumières s'éteignirent désormais sur nous._

_Ouf... c'était enfin fini... pour l'instant..._

« Vous avez été juste par-fait, tout les trois !

-Me.. Merci.

-Hm !

-Martel-sensei, est-ce que je pourrais récupérer mon paquet de chips maintenant ?

-Mais oui, bien sur, tiens !

-Merci~

-Bon ! Alicia-chan, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Haizaki-kun, Momoi-san ! C'est à vous maintenant !

-Oui !

-Martel-sensei, j'ai une question.

-Oui, Kuroko-kun ?

-Pourquoi avez-vous modifié la pièce ? Ce n'était pas le Roi qui voulait marier son Fils et non le Conseiller, son Prince ?

-Ah ! C'est...

-C'était mon idée. »_ intervint Akashi-kun, en s'asseyant sur une caisse d'accessoires et en volant une chips à Murasakibara-kun._

« Hé ! Rends-la moi !

-Mais, pourquoi ?

-Akashi-kun pense que le fait qu'un père veuille forcer son fils à se marier pourrait être sujet choquant pour des enfant de votre age ou moins.

-Ah ! Je vois...

-Un idée digne de monsieur, à ce que je vois ! » _intervint Midorima-kun, en pestant de son côté._

« Hm ! Comme tu dis... »

_Je pense avoir compris le sous-entendu de Midorima-kun_

_Akashi-kun n'aimait pas son père... ce n'était un secret pour personne..._

« Trêves de bavardages ! La pièce recommence les enfants !

-Oui, oui... !

_-_... »

_La lumière illumina Aomine-kun, qui traversait la scène._

_Il s'arrêta soudainement sur place et fit semblant d'ouvrir une porte._

_Une nouvelle lumière illumina, cette fois-ci, Alicia-chan._

« Bonjour, mademoiselle. » _dit la messagère en tendant une enveloppe à notre nouvelle « Cendrillon » de la classe._ « Notre Roi organisera, dans une semaine, un grand bal. Toutes les jeunes-filles à marier sont priées de s'y rendre, vous y compris.

-Oï ! Comment vous savez que je ne suis pas marié ?

-Et bien... vous n'avez pas de bague au doigt.

-... Ah oui, c'est vrai.

-Bonne journée, très chère !

-A vous aussi... »

_Aomine-kun devait sûrement se dire un truc du genre : « Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ce bal ?! », si l'on en juge par sa tête..._

« Comme j'aimerais aller à ce bal ! »_ dit-il, tout en faisant mine de refermer une porte invisible. _« Mais, Mère ne me le permettra jamais ! »

« Cendrillon ! Qui était-ce ?! » _entendit-on Momoi-san demander, sans pour autant qu'elle ne soit encore visible._

« Un messager, Mère ! »_ lui répondit Aomine-kun en ouvrant la lettre et en cachant sa propre invitation sous son tablier._

_Momoi-san apparue alors soudainement, tout en arrachant l'enveloppe des mains d'Aomine-kun._

« Qui t'as donc autorisé à ouvrir nos enveloppes, petite sotte !

-... Personne Mo... Mère...

-Que je ne t'y reprennes plus ! Oh ! Mais... C'est une lettre du Roi ! Les filles, venez vite ! »

_Kise-kun, dans sa belle robe exagérément dorée et Haizaki-kun, dans son atroce robe argentée (à mon goût, en tout cas, elle l'était), apparurent alors. _

_Kise-kun portait une perruque châtain, avec des anglaises. Celle d'Haizaki, quant à elle, était noire et nattée._

_Ils avaient tout deux des éventails, également._

« Une lettre du Roi, ou ça ?! Ou ça ?! »_ hurla Kise-kun, d'un air hystérique, en ce jetant sur son invitation_ « Nous sommes invités au château ?! Pour de vrai ?! »

_Finalement, Kise-kun était plutôt à l'aise dans son rôle de belle-soeur complètement niaise..._

_J'ai bien cru d'ailleurs, à force de sauter partout comme ça, qu'il allait finir par perdre sa perruque..._

« Doucement, doucement ! »_ tenta de le calmer Momoi-san, tandis Haizaki-kun récupérait sa propre invitation._

« Tu as vu ça Cendrillon ?! Je suis invité(e) !

-Et pas moi, c'est ça ?

-Euh... et oui, et pas toi d'abord !

-...

-Et pourquoi on doit aller à ce bal de machin ?

-Toutes les jeune-filles à marier du royaume y sont conviées ! Vous irez donc...

-Et bien, ce sera sans moi !

-Eh... ? »

_Le temps s'arrêta un instant, pour nous tous..._

« Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, Mère.

-Qu... Qu... Quoi ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?! » _s'énerva Martel-sensei, à mes côtés. _

« Laissez-le faire »_ intervint à son tour Akashi-kun. « _Après tout, ce n'est pas drôle si on ne fait que réciter qu'un texte...

-P... Pardon ?! Tu veux que je le laisse saboter la pièce ? Notre pauvre Momoi-san ne sait même plus quoi dire !

-Le public n'a rien remarquer et pense qu'ils jouent tous encore la comédie. Laissez faire.

-... Soit...

-*Psst ! Haizakicchi ! Ce n'est pas dans le texte ça !*

-*Oï, Kise ! Ce que t'as dit n'était pas non-plus dans le texte.*

-*Aominecchi !*

-Comment ça ! » _reprit alors ses esprit Momoi-san._ « Tu refuses d'aller au bal organisé par le Roi lui-même ?!

-Absolument. J'me barre !

-Reviens ici tout de suite !

-Oï ! En fait moi-aussi je...

-Tais-toi un peu, Cendrillon ! Tu seras privé de repas pour ce soir !

-Wouah ! Mère fais vraiment très peur, pas vrai Ao... Cendrillon ?!

-Retire tout de suite ton bras de mes épaules, abruti(e) !

-Oh ! Pardon Cendrillon !

-... J'te jure ! »

-Ils sont en train de aboter ma pièce ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

-Sensei... calmez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît... vous effrayez tout le monde !

-Bah ~ Moi je trouve la pièce de plus en plus marrante !

-Me calmez Kuroko-kun ?! Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme ! » _hurla mon professeur, en m'attrapant par les épaules. _« Il faut faire quelque chose et vite !

-Martel-sensei, n'intervenait pas. » _ordonna Akashi-kun à notre maîtresse, tout en lui lançant un regard à vous glacer le sang._

« Mais qu'est-ce que... ?!

-Mieux vaut ne pas contrarier Akashi, Madame. »_ annonça Midorima-kun, en jouant avec son objet porte-bonheur du jour..._

…_Un Kendama..._

**(Note : Non ! Je ne suis pas DU TOUT en train de jouer à Tales of Symphonia en ce moment, non, non, pas du tout ! XD)**

« Ceci sera mon dernier avertissement, jeune-fille !

-Mais je ne suis paaaAAAAHHH ! » _hurla Haizaki, en s'effondrant sur le sol..._

« Je t'avais bien dit que ceci serait mon dernier avertissement !

-AAAAAHHHH ! » _hurla Martel-sensei, complètement désemparée !_

_Momoi-san venait LITTERALEMENT d'assommer Haizaki-kun, en lui lançant son éventail en pleine tête !_

_Le public, qui prenait forcément ça pour un gag, éclata alors soudainement de rire !_

« AAAHHH ! Sat... Mère, mais qu'avez-vous fait ?!

-Waouh ! Vous croyez qu'il... qu'elle est morte ?

-Mais non, enfin ! Ha ha ha ! Je vais la reconduire dans sa chambre ! » _annonça la « Méchante Marâtre », en traînant sa « propre fille » par les pieds, pour l'emmener vers le décor... _« Anastasie, ma chérie, va donc faire les boutiques, le temps que je me charge de réveiller ta sœur jumelle, veux-tu ?

-Oui, Mère ! »

_(Ca aurait été plus logique que la mère demande à Cendrillon de porter sa fille, mais bon...)_

_Les lumières s'éteignirent soudainement de Momoi-san, Haizaki-kun et Kise-kun, laissant Aomine-kun seul sur scène..._

_Momoi-san est vraiment une sorcière..._

« Comment va t-il ?!

-Je suis désolée Sensei, mais il l'avait bien cherché !

-...Et on ne peut pas annuler la pièce maintenant... Murasakibara-kun ! Conduit-le vite à l'infirmerie !

-Mh... ok ! Mais vous m'achèterez un paquet de bonbons, en échange~

-Si tu veux ! Allez vite !

-Ok~

-Sensei... Comment va t-on faire pour la suite ? »_ demandais-je à notre professeur, quelque peu inquiet moi aussi pour la suite de notre pièce..._

« On verra !

-Hm ! »

_Akashi-kun avait soudainement éclaté de rire, pour une raison qui m'échappe encore..._

_Comme s'il avait déjà tout calculé..._

« Mère ne m'autorisera jamais à aller à ce bal ! Je dois me faire à l'idée... » _dit Aomine-kun, alors qu'une lumière illuminait désormais une jolie robe indigo. _« Mh... mais avec le temps qu'il me reste, je pourrais recoudre la vielle robe de bal de ma mère et utiliser les vieux bijoux, dont mes belles-soeurs ne se servent plus, pour arriver à mes fins ! Oui... oui, oui, je vais faire ça ! »

_La lumière s'éteignirent sur « Cendrillon », puis la voix de Shana-san se fit de nouveau entendre :_

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, c'est désormais l'heure de l'entracte. Nous reprendrons la pièce d'ici quelques minutes. Pour vous faire patienter, cher public, notre association parents d'élèves a mis à votre disposition un stand d'humburgers, de milshakes et de glaces à volonté !

Merci de nous avoir suivi jusqu'ici et de bien vouloir rester avec nous, pour la suite. »

« Bon, ok ! Les enfants, maintenant, il va falloir redresser la situation au plus vite ! »

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Et on n'est pas encore lundi~<strong>

**J'ai tenu ma promesse (ha ha ha ! J'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverai jamais...).**

**Aussi, j'ai décidé de rajouter un chapitre à cette partie, car je ne l'imaginais pas aussi longue en l'écrivant, je dois dire...**

**Allez plus pour le prochain chapitre !**

**PS : Reviews ? :3**


	6. Histoire de Pièce de Théâtre (partie 4)

**Titre : Les Petites Commères !**

**Auteure : Linkless-Rena-chan (je vais peut-être changer de pseudo éventuellement, car celui-ci date de l'époque ou j'étais encore vraiment gaga de Loveless et d'Higurashi, c'est à dire de quand j'étais encore au collège... et l'année prochaine je passe juste mon BTS...)**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Personnages presque tous pas à moi.**

**Pairings : La la la la la la la~ allez, je vous confirme que pour plus tard, il y aura du « vrai » GoM/Kuro, mais il n'y aura pas que ça...**

**Hello la compagnie~**

**Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre, mais avec mon stage qui s'est terminé vendredi, j'ai pas eu une seconde à moi depuis ma dernière publication...**

**Enfin bref ! :)**

**Bonne lecture ! ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : <em>Une Histoire de Pièce de Théâtre<em>**

**Partie : _4/6_**

_**Kuroko Diary**_

_**Derrière les coulisses**_

_On s'était tous réunis derrière les rideaux, pour trouver un moyen de remédier à notre situation désastreuse..._

« On pourrait remplacer Haizaki-kun ! »_ lançaient à tout bout de champ certaines élèves, avec des étoiles dans les yeux._

_Heureusement que la mère d'Haizaki-kun n'avait pas été présente au moment du drame, pour voir la catastrophe arriver, sinon..._

« Je suis désolée, tout est de ma faute...

-Arrêtes de t'excuser Satsuki ! Il l'avait bien cherché cet abruti !

-Mais tout de même...

-Bon, ça suffit ! Voilà ce que nous allons faire... » _reprit Martel-sensei, qui venait vraiment trouvé la pire des solutions qui soit... _« Aomine-kun, Kise-kun et Momoi-chan, vous allez remonter sur scène et jouer sans Haizaki-kun.

-HEIN?! » _s'exclama toute notre classe, à l'exception moi et Akashi-kun (et Murasakibara-kun, qui était -discrètement- parti chip... chercher un paquet de Marshmallows, au stand d'à coté...)._

« Ohé ! Attendez, Sensei ! Comment voulez-vous qu'ils jouent sans lui, pour cette scène ?! » _s'exclama Midorima-kun, qui venait enfin de se séparer de son Kendama..._

_Il avait joué avec toute la journée..._

« Ils improviseront !

-Mais on n'est que des enfants ! On n'y arrivera jamais ! » _s'exclama Aomine-kun, à son tour._

« C'est vrai ça ! Pas vrai, Kurokocchi ?!

-Oui...

-Quand bien même, nous n'avons pas le choix.

-Mais nous... !

-Il n'y a rien à redire Momoi-chan ! Nous ne pouvons plus annuler la pièce, à ce stade des choses... et si je le faisais, vos parents me tueraient...

-Mais...

-Stop ! » _s'exclama Akashi-kun, en descendant du carton sur lequel il s'était assis, d'un geste théâtral._

« On fera comme a dit Martel-sensei on improvisera... jusqu'au bout. »

_La discussion était close._

_C'était bien le « Roi »..._

« … Je pense que nous allons tout de même zapper la partie ou les méchantes belle-soeurs déchirent la robe de Cendrillon... » _jugea bon Martel-sensei, entre deux soupirs._

_Il valait mieux, oui..._

« Il y a une robe déjà déchirée dans les vestiaire. Allez ! Allez vite vous changer les enfants !

-Tss... je vais encore devoir me ridiculiser...

-Mais non Aominecchi ! Tu seras très bien !

-Hm...

-Toi aussi Midorima-kun ! Vas t'habiller !

-... »

_Mon ami à lunettes avait vraiment l'air désespéré..._

_Moi, j'avais plutôt hâte de porter mon nouveau costume..._

_Il était trop beau !_

* * *

><p>« Shana-chan ! Tu vas devoir résumé grosso-modo ce qu'il se passe entre le moment ou Cendrillon confectionne sa robe, jusqu'à ce que ses deux belle-soeurs la réduisent en charpie !<p>

-O... Ok... je vais essayer...

-Parfait ! Allez, c'est à toi !

-Quoi, déjà ?!

-Allez, ne perds de temps et improvises !

-... Facile à dire... »

_Ma camarade de classe monta alors sur scène, plus tremblante que jamais..._

_Elle se racla la gorge, avant de débuter son énième monologue..._

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs... l'entracte étant désormais terminée, nous vous prions de bien vouloir regagner vos places... s'il-vous-plaît...

-*Non ! Pas de s'il-vous plaît ! Surtout pas !*

-Euh... alors... euh...

-*Non... ! Par pitié, reprends-toi !* »

_Shana-chan recommençait à bégayer, comme pendant nos répétitions... c'était mauvais signe..._

« Calmez-vous, Martel-sensei... »_ tentais-je vainement de calmer mon professeur, qui était au bord des larmes..._

« Bouhouhou ! Ma pièce !

-La temps s'écoula... petit à petit... et le jour J... euh non... le grand jour... soir du bal, Cendrillon fini enfin de fabr... confectionner sa robe... cependant, c'était sans compter sur ses deux affreuses belle-soeurs qui, jalouses de sa beauté, n'en firent qu'une bouchée... et... euh... »

_Martel-sensei fit un signe à Shana-chan pour que celle-ci revienne vers les coulisses. Elle revenue brusquement vers nous, un peu avant que la lumière ne s'éteigne complètement, sous les yeux ébahis du public..._

« Désolée... j'ai tout raté... » _murmura t-elle, en larmes..._

_La pauvre, je la plains encore..._

« Chut ! On n'en reparlera plus tard !

-Mais... euh...

-Chut !

-... *snif*... »

_Trois projecteurs s'allumèrent soudainement, illuminant cette fois-ci Momoi-san, Kise-kun et Aomine-kun en train de... euh... pleurer à genoux, dans une robe rose bonbon, en lambeaux ?_

_..._

« *Snif*, *snif*... Mère ! Pourquoi... ?

-Hm ! J'espère que cela te servira de leçon, petite sotte ! Ho ho ho ! » _s'exclaffa Momoi-san, en tournant autour d'Aomine-kun, d'un air moqueur._

_Ca sentait l'improvisation à trois kilomètres, tout ça..._

_Mais le pire restait définitivement Kise-kun..._

« Mais... ! Vous êtes vraiment trop cruelle, Mère !

-Ho ho ho ! Je sais Anastasie, je sais... ho ho ho !

-Tss... » _grogna Aomine-kun, qui en avait plus que marre de jouer les « chochotes, en train de pleurnicher », comme il me le disait..._

« Mais... la pauvre ! Elle ne pourra plus aller au bal, dans cet état !

-C'est le but, ma chérie, c'est le but...

-Mais... »

_Kise-kun allait encore tout gâchait... _

_(D'ailleurs, pendant un court instant à ce moment là, j'ai bien cru que Martel-sensei allait débarquer sur scène, pour l'étrangler... _

_Le pauvre...)_

« Comment ça, « mais » ?! Il y a deux secondes, c'est bien toi qui a déchiré son collier de perles il me semble, non ?

-Oui, mais...

-Alors, allons-y ! Javotte nous attends déjà dans le carrosse !

-Ou... oui... désolée, Cendrillon ! Mais je ferai le ménage en rentrant à ta place, ok ?!

-...

-Allez, dépêches-toi !

-J'arrive, j'arrive~ ! »

_Après quelques applaudissements, Momoi-san et Kise-kun revinrent vers nous, avant de se jeter sur moi à l'unisson..._

_Martel-sensei, quant à elle, était partie prendre un bon cachet d'aspirine..._

« Kurokocchi ! J'ai tellement hâte d'être au bal ! Tu es trop beau comme ça !

-Tetsu-kun ! Je t'aimeuh !

-Kise-kun... Momoi-san... vous me faîtes mal... ! »

_Ah ! Au passage, ils avaient tout deux changés de vêtements, pour tourner la scène précédente et la suivante._

_Momoi-chan avait désormais les cheveux attachés en chignon et portait une robe rouge et blanche, assez similaire à la précédente._

_(Et on lui avait également retiré son éventail, par simple mesure de sécurité...)_

_Kise-kun, quant à lui, portait une robe dans les même tons que la précédente, mais bel et bien différente de celle-ci. On pouvait notamment y observer de nombreuses perles dorées sur le col, tandis que sur l'autre, il n'y avait que de la dorure._

_Il portait également une broche dans ses cheveux, désormais._

« Tsss... ! Les sales petites garces ! » _e__ntendit-on Aomine-kun, s'exclamer sur scène..._

_Aïe... s'ayez... il avait craquer..._

_Il se tourna alors vers le public..._

« Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire moi, de ce satané bal ! Tss... J'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi !

-Mais... *kof*... mais... *kof*, *kof*... mais qu'est-ce qu'il *kof* fait... ?

-Hiii ! Aominecchi a pété les plombs ! » _hurla Kise-kun, tandis que Martel-sensei était en train de s'étouffer avec son médicament..._

« Tant pis ! Ce sera pour une autre fois ! Allez, je rentre chez moi ! »

-Dai-chan...

-Je crois qu'il essaie d'improviser quelque chose, pour que la pièce se termine ici et maintenant... » _murmurais-je calmement..._

_Le public en restait bouche bée..._

« Mmh ! J'ai raté quelque chose ? »_ demanda Murasakibara-kun, revenu dont ne sait ou..._

« Sensei, il... !

-Midorima-kun ! Entres tout de suite sur scène, vite !

-Attendez ! Je ne retrouve plus mon Kendama ! Qui me l'a prit ?!

-On s'en fiche de ton jouet ! On t'aidera à le chercher plus tard ! Allez, maintenant, c'est à toi !

-Vous vous en fichez ? Vous vous en fichez ?! Moi pas ! Si par malheur, aujourd'hui, une balance venait à jouer avec mon Kendama, alors je serai malchanceux pour toute la semaine !

-Shintarou ! C'est l'heure de ton entrée en scène maintenant, alors tu te dépêches ! » _hurla Akashi-kun, en débarquant soudainement de nulle part, pour donner un violent coup de pied à Midorima-kun, pour le pousser à entrer sur scène, par la force..._

« Akashi ! J'aurai ta peau un jour ! Je t'aurai !

-Ohé ! Midorima ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches par terre, à hurler des menaces ?! »

_Car en effet, il venait de proférer ses menaces sur scène..._

_Il se releva alors, d'un air naturel, tout en réajustant ses lunettes..._

_Il se racla la gorge._

« Hm ! Hm ! Pardonnes-moi, mon enfant ! Je suis ta Marraine la Bonne Fée ! Et je suis venu ici pour t'aider ! » _annonça t-il de but en blanc, dans sa belle robe couleur Jade..._

_Il portait une sorte de chapeau d'anniversaire, avec des étoiles dorées, incrustées dessus, également... et avait aussi une baguette magique de petite-fille..._

_Oui, il y avait de quoi se moquer quand même...et si Aomine-kun ne devait pas porter des robes durant toute la pièce, je crois qu'il ne se serait pas privé d'en placer une, à ce sujet..._

« ... Pour m'aider... ? Non merci, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'aide... surtout de la votre. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. » _rembarra alors la « Fée » Aomine-kun, avec un immense sourire -moqueur- aux lèvres._

« ... »

_Martel-sensei venait de tomber dans les pommes..._

« Martel-sensei ! Vous allez bien ?! »_ s'exclamèrent certains élèves, qui se dépêchèrent d'aller chercher d'autres professeurs, pour lui venir en aide..._

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!

-J'te dis que je n'ai pas besoin de toi « Madame la Fée Clochette » ! T'es sourde, ou quoi ?!

-Comment est-ce que tu m'as appelé Ahom... sale souillonne ingrate !

-Comme tu l'as entendu ! Et tu es en train de tout gâcher toute ma mise en scène !

-Non, c'est toi qui est en train de tout transformer en fiasco ! » _s'énerva Midorima-kun, en pointant Aomine-kun de par sa baguette magique étoilé._

« « L'autre » a bien dit qu'on avait le droit de...

-« L'autre », comme tu dis, disait ça dans l'intérêt de la « tu sais quoi » ! Pas pour qu'elle se transforme en massacre !

« Pincez-moi, je rêve, ou ils sont en train de se disputer sur scène ?!

-Non, non, Momoi-san... tu ne rêves pas...

-Ils ont l'air vachement remontés en tout cas... qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire pour les calmer, Kurokocchi ?

-Rien du tout. » _s'exclama Akashi-kun assis sur sa caisse, en train de jouer avec le Kendama de Midorima-kun... _« Laissez-les se débrouiller... c'est mieux ainsi.

-Si tu le dis... »_ murmurais-je, suspicieux._

_Ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression, mais je suis certain que depuis le début, tout ce qui intéressait Akashi-kun..._

« Hé, mais... ! C'est le jouet de Midorimacchi ! C'est toi qui lui a volé alors, Akashicchi ?!

-On peut dire ça comme ça...

-Ah ? Ca à l'air amusant ton truc Aka-chin~ !

-Ca l'est Atsushi... mais je doute que tu sois doué...

-Mais euh ! Laisse-moi essayer !

-Comme tu veux... au fait, rappelle-moi Atsushi... quel est ton signe déjà ?

-Mh~ ? Balance, pourquoi ?

-Oh ! Comme ça. Tiens, prends-le !

-Merci~ ! »

…_C'était de gâcher la pièce, tout simplement !_

« Bon, ça suffit comme ça ! Même si tu ne veux pas aller à ce bal et bien tu iras quand même ! C'est compris ?!

-Non ! J'ai dit non ! »

_Le public lui, était mort de rire..._

_Marraine la Bonne Fée, qui voulait forcer Cendrillon à aller au Bal de ses Rêves, qu'elle n'avait pas tant que ça envie d'aller, finalement..._

_Non mais ou est-ce qu'on allait, sérieusement ?_

_Midorima-kun fit signe aux autres élèves, pour qu'ils commencent à danser et chanter, tandis qu'il entraînait -de force- Aomine-kun dans les vestiaire, pour le forcer à se changer rapidement..._

« Ohé ! J'ai dit non ! Non, c'est non !

-Bon, écoutes-moi ! Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de faire cette pièce, mais on n'a pas le choix !

-Même ! Je m'en fous, je ne la finirai pas !

-Si tu ne le fais pas, tu te mettras toute la classe à dos, imbécile ! Et Martel-sensei te tueras, si ce n'est pas déjà fait par Akashi ! »

_Aomine-kun ravala sa salive, en pensant au pire traitement que pourrait lui infliger notre « chef de service »..._

« Ca va, ça va ! J'ai compris !

-Ohé ! Kuroko, Kise, venez l'aider ! Moi, il faut que je retourne sur scène !

-Oui, oui... »

_Ce n'était pas facile d'aider Aomine-kun à enfiler sa robe, mais au bout de quelques minutes, on a fini par réussir..._

« Cendrillon ! Te voilà fin prête pour aller au bal, pour pouvoir enfin avoir la chance de rencontrer ton Prince Charmant !

-Kise-kun...

-Ouais, enfin bref, faut que je retourne sur cette scène quoi... »

_Nous aussi... ça va encore être beau..._

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, j'ai encore rajouté une partie à ce chapitre, mais honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi long à écrire, en visualisant mes brouillons...<strong>

**Allez, à la prochaine ! ;D**

**PS 1 : Vous ne trouvez pas que Momoi ressemble à Lottie de « Pandora Hearts » ? J'ai fait le rapprochement en relisant les tomes de ce manga ! :)**

**PS 2 : Un nouvel OAV de « Kuroko no Basket » est sorti (l'épisode 41.5 donc). J'ai vu un extrait de cet épisode sur youtube, en vo/raw ! ;D Des traductions anglaises de cet OAV ont également vu le jour, s'il y en a que ça intéresse.**

**Enfin bref, foncez le voir, si cela n'est pas déjà fait ! XD**


	7. Histoire de Pièce de Théâtre (partie 5)

**Titre : Les Petites Commères !**

**Auteure : Linkless-Rena-chan (je vais garder mon pseudo finalement...)**

**Rating : K+**

**Pairings : GoM/Kuro (reste à savoir maintenant, avec qui finira notre turquoise préféré à la fin XD), après, vous verrez bien...**

**Disclaimer : Presque aucun personnage n'est à moi.**

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : <em>Une Histoire de Pièce de Théâtre<em>**

**Partie : _5/6_**

_**Kuroko Diary**_

_Après la danse effectuée par les autres élèves et suite à l'avertissement habituelle de « Marraine la Bonne Fée », quant aux douze coups de minuit à ne pas dépasser, Aomine-kun monta dans son « carrosse en bois » (c'était une charrette repeinte en indigo, en fait...), faussement conduit par Akito-kun._

_(Parce qu'en réalité les « chevaux », tu dois bien t'en douter, c'était surtout des élèves déguisés, qui avançaient par eux-même...)._

« Vous êtes fin prête ? »_ demanda Akito-kun à Aomine-kun, tout en jouant le jeu du carrossier._

« Vivement que je sois rentré !

-Je vois... »

_Et donc, une fois tout ce beau monde disparu, ce fût enfin à mon tour de briller sur scène, dans mon costume élégamment blanc..._

_Assis sur un trône en carton, au milieu de la scène, aux côtés d'Akashi-kun et de Murasakibara-kun (qui ne portaient pas de vêtements si différents des précédents -non pas que cela m'étonne venant de Murasakibara-kun, mais cela ne ressemblait vraiment pas à Akashi-kun, de rater une si belle occasion de se mettre en valeur...-), je faisais mine de regarder de droite à gauche, d'un air -réellement- désintéressé, par ce qui se tramait juste sous sous nez..._

« Et bien fils, que t'arrive t-il ?

-Père, cette fête ne me sied guère.

-Hm ! Si tu t'ennuies tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à aller danser avec l'une de ces charmantes demoiselles. » _me conseilla mon « Père », tout en désignant la foule d'élèves, déguisés pour l'occasion, qui donnaient l'impression de... qui étaient en train de danser... je crois..._

« Je ne m'ennuie pas... » _chuchotais-je, espérant -de tout mon être- pouvoir échapper au futur calvaire qui m'attendait..._

_Ce qui, au vue de mon rôle, n'était tout simplement pas envisageable..._

« Menteur. Et toi Atsushi, pourquoi restes-tu donc là, debout, à attendre que le temps passe ?

-Mais je n'attends pas que le temps passe Aka-chin ! Je mange~ ! »

_Dieu, mais d'ou sortait-il son paquet d'ours en guimauve ?!_

_Momoi-san et Midorima-kun s'étaient portant bien assurés trois fois, qu'il ne transporterait rien sur scène !_

« Va danser toi-aussi.

-Mais euh... non ! » _hurla mon géant ami, tout en s'accroupissant et en se protégeant la tête d'une main..._

_Comme si Akashi-kun allait le frapper... surtout sur scène !_

_Certes, il est effrayant comme ça, mais quand même..._

…_Bon ok, j'ai menti, il en serait bien capable..._

_Mais dans son cas, je pense qu'il préférerait cisailler que frapper..._

_D'autant plus, qu'il a toujours une paire de ciseaux dissimulée sur lui..._

_Toujours ! Et je suis très bien placé pour le savoir, depuis « l'affaire des toilettes »..._

« J'ai dit...

-Je crois que je vais y aller moi, Père. » _Dis-je, à la vue d'un Aomine-kun entrant sur scène._

_Sa robe était bleue nuit et décolletée, quant à la perruque blonde qu'il portait, elle était désormais nouée en un chignon majestueux._

_Il portait un diadème en argent également, ornait d'un -faux- saphir._

« Bien Fils, fais. Atsushi...

-J'ai dit non ! En plus, il n'y a même pas de buffet ! Un bal sans buffet, n'en ai pas un ! Et puis je ne peux pas manger en dansant !

-At...

-Non, non, non et non ! »

_Nouveaux éclats de rire, de la part du public..._

_Comment de la nourriture peut-elle changé un jeu d'acteur à ce point là ?_

« PRINCE KUROKOCCHI ! » _hurla soudainement Kise-kun, en se jetant sur moi. _« Dansez avec moi, s'il-vous-plaît !

-Euh...

-Anastasie ! Ce n'est pas des façons ! » _hurla Momoi-san, en assommant presque mon ami à l'aide d'une ombrelle, qu'elle avait réussi à dénicher je ne sais ou... _

« AÏEUH ! MAIS EUH, MOM... !

-Veuillez excuser l'impolitesse de ma fille aînée, Votre Altesse ! Mais dîtes-moi, mon autre fille étant partie aux toilettes, est-ce que par hasard vous accepteriez de...

-Excusez-moi Mesdames, mais je n'ai pas le temps !

-Ma.. Mada...

-Ah oui ! Il doit aller danser avec Aominecchi !

-*Mais tais-toi idiot !*

-*Ah... pardon Momocchi... *»

_Désolée vous deux, mais plus vite j'aurais dansé avec Aomine-kun, mieux ce sera..._

_Aomine-kun, qui regardait les élèves danser, eu presque un sursaut en me voyant arriver..._

« Oï ! Tu... !

-Accepteriez-vous de danser avec moi ? »_ lui demandais-je d'une traite, sans même le laisser en placer une..._

« Ah ! Parce qu'il faut danser en plus, dans c'te...

-Ne perdons pas de temps ! » _dis-je, en l'entraînant par le bras, au milieu de la scène._

« Ok, mais je ne sais pas...

-On s'en fiche ! Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre !

-C'est déjà ce que je fais !

-... »

_Une fois les autres élèves éloignés, je lui intima de poser une main sur mon épaule, tandis que j'en posait une sur sa hanche._

« Oï ! Non mais vous êtes sérieux là ?! En plus, t'es largement plus petit que moi Tetsu !

-*Je te prierai de ne pas m'insulter sur ma taille, Aomine-kun.* » _le menaçais-je, tout en gonflant mes joues, pour bien lui montrer tout mon mécontentement..._

_Nous commençâmes alors une valse, très...improvisée, dirons-nous..._

_Honnêtement, durant celle-ci, j'étais plus concentré sur ou allaient nos pieds, plutôt que sur Aomine-kun, en lui même..._

« *Ca va, ça va, te vexes pas !*

-*Je ne me vexe pas. Je suis juste pressé que tout cela se termine vite.*

-*Tu n'es pas le plus à plaindre pourtant... » _se plaint mon ami, en soupirant. _« Ce n'est pas toi qui doit porter une stupide robe et d'horrible chaussures en verre, qui font mal aux pieds... »

« Je sais. » _ricanais-je, tandis que le premier coup d'une horloge se faisait atrocement entendre..._

_La voix de Midorima-kun résonna alors dans toute la salle :_

« Lorsque les douze coups de minuit sonneront, le rêve prendra fin.

-Quoi ?! Déjà ?! »_ s'exclama Aomine-kun, qui n'eut jamais plus l'air dans son rôle, qu'à cet instant précis..._

« Momocchi... tu es sur que c'était le bon moment pour donner le signal aux autres, pour faire sonner la cloche ?

-Ho ho ho ! Parfaitement ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait à Dai-chan d'avoir le meilleur rôle et de passer autant de temps avec Tetsu-kun, en supplément !

-Tu fais peur parfois, Momocchi...

-Vraiment ? Pourtant Akashi-kun approuve complètement !

-Ah bon ?

-Je dois partir !

-Mais...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Prince ! Nous nous reverrons bien assez tôt ! » _m'annonça Aomine-kun, en me secouant comme un pommier par les épaules._

« Euh... d'accord, mais euh...

-A plus ! »

_Comme si Cendrillon allait dire quelque chose comme ça au Prince..._

« Euh... mais... attendez ! »_ hurlais-je, en m'élançant à la poursuite de ma « bien-aimée » -qui, visiblement, avait énormément de mal à courir en talons-._

_Cependant, certains élèves, tout en dansant et en chantant leur énième chanson, me barrèrent la route..._

« Ah, merde ! La chaussure ! »_ s'alarma alors Aomine-kun, tout en s'arrêtant soudainement au milieu de la scène, pour retirer -se battre avec- sa chaussure de verre droite... _

_Et c'est qu'il galérait pour la retirer, cet « Aho » -mais au moins, cela faisait bien rire le public, en attendant...-._

« Putain ! C'est coincé ! Tetsu ! Faut que tu m'aides ! »

_Comme si je pouvais faire un truc pareil sur scène !_

_Et à ce rythme là, qui plus est, si je ne ralentissais pas un peu le pas, j'allais vraiment finir par le rattraper, cet idiot !_

_Mais je n'eus finalement pas besoin de me donner tout ce mal, puisque mes deux autres « prétendantes » m'attrapèrent de part et d'autre, pour me proposer de faire une « danse à trois », si j'avais bien tout compris..._

« Kurokocchi ! Tu n'as toujours pas danser avec moi !

-Prince ! Vous vous devez de danser avec toutes les jeunes femmes à marier, moi y compris !

-Excusez-moi, mais je dois vraiment... !

-Ah ! Ca y est, j'ai réussi ! » _s'exclama Aomine-kun -en manquant de tomber dans les « faux » escaliers- qui avait enfin réussit à retirer sa chaussure (après avoir effectuer tous les mouvements possibles y inimaginables, pour parvenir à ses fins), tout en balançant sa chaussure de verre par terre, qui -par miracle- ne se fissura même pas-..._

_Je sais que ces chaussures ont fait souffrir Aomine-kun, mais il aurait pu faire un effort, quand même..._

« Non ! Ne partez pas ! Revenez ! » _hurlais-je, tout en me débarrassant « gracieusement » de Momoi-san et de Kise-kun, qui étaient désormais en train de faire un câlin, sans même remarquer que je n'étais plus entre eux deux..._

_(Il y a des avantages parfois, à ne pas avoir de présence...)_

_Ceci fait, je me tourna alors vers Akashi-kun _

« Père ! Je dois retrouver cette jeune-fille ! »

_Akashi-kun -qui n'avait pas bouger de son siège depuis tout à l'heure- soupira et demanda à Murasakibara-kun -qu'il avait finalement réussit à faire danser avec Lea-chan (et dieu, qu'il dansait bien, lorsqu'on le privait de nourriture !)- de m'aider dans ma tâche._

« Bien, Sir. »

_Ah ! Ca y est, il avait aussi récupéré son merveilleux jeu d'acteur, maintenant !_

« Merci, Père.

-Hm ! Ne me remercies pas trop vite...

-Hein ? »

_Je ne pu demander plus de précision à Akashi-kun, quant à sa phrase sortie du script original, car la scène s'assombrit peu après et il disparut comme par enchantement !_

« Kuro-chin ! Il faut qu'on y aille ! » _me remit les idées en place Murasakibara-kun, qui avait -visiblement- récupéré son paquet d'ours en guimauve._

« Ou... oui. »

_Momoi-san et Kise-kun (qui s'étaient enfin rendu compte que je n'étais plus entre eux) retournèrent dans les coulisses également, laissant de ce fait seul sur scène Aomine-kun, qui avait visiblement eu le temps de se changer entre-temps -et sûrement en quatrième vitesse, car sa perruque était toute de travers-._

« Oh mon dieu ! Il me reste encore une pompe au pied ! »

_Je ne suis pas sur qu'il utilise le bon ton, pour parler de la chaussure qu'il pense avoir « oublié d'enlever », mais bon, passons..._

« Bon, ben... tant pis. Je n'aurais qu'à la garder en souvenir du Prince... » _dit-il, tout en retournant vers (les rideaux) la demeure de sa belle-mère et de ses deux affreuses belle-soeurs._

_La scène suivante se passa dans la chambre de Cendrillon, ou Momoi-san -sa belle-mère-, l'attendait de pied ferme..._

_(Comment avait-elle bien pu arriver plus vite que Cendrillon dans sa chambre, alors qu'elle était partie du bal après elle, ça, c'est une question que je me pose encore..._

_C'est la magie du théâtre, sans doute...)_

_Kise-kun aurait également du être présent dans cette scène, mais au vu de l'absence d'Haizaki-kun, cela aurait paru bizarre de seulement l'inclure lui et pas les deux soeurs..._

« Tiens donc ! Pourrais-je savoir dans quelle partie de la maison te trouvais-tu ?

-Nulle part ici, Mère...

-C'est bien ce que je pensais... c'était donc bien toi, la petite sotte qui s'est accaparée le Prince toute la soirée, n'est-ce-pas ?!

-C'est cela, Mère... mais... »

_Aomine-kun ne pu jamais terminer sa phrase, car Momoi-san lui frappa violemment la joue, à l'aide de son ombrelle blanche et rouge..._

_Si violemment d'ailleurs, qu'il en tomba au sol..._

« Oï ! Satsuki ! Non mais ça ne va PAAAAS ! Mon ventre !

-Cela t'apprendra à me désobéir, sale petite souillonne ! » _lui hurla t-elle, tout en le martelant de coups de pieds et d'ombrelle, le sourire aux lèvres..._

« Elle se défoule, on dirait. » _murmura Midorima-kun, à mes côtés._

« On dirait bien, oui...

-Mais arrêtes ! Tu veux que je finisses à l'infirmerie par ta faute, moi-aussi ?!

-Hm ! Pour te punir, je vais t'enfermer dans ta chambre, jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

-Quoi ?! Mais...

-Le Prince étant visiblement parti à ta recherche, je préfère ne prendre aucun risque !

-Mais... vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

-Oh que si ! Passe une bonne nuit, Cendrillon~ !

-Non... attendez ! » _hurla Aomine-kun, en faisant mine de sangloter._

_La scène s'assombrit alors un peu, tandis qu'Aomine-kun récitait un énième monologue sans âme... euh... sans fin..._

_Et dieu, que cela promettait d'être long..._

« Kuro-chin ! Mido-chin !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Zaki-chin s'est réveillé !

-C'est pas vrai ! »_ s'exclama Midorima-kun, sous la surprise._

_(Ah ! Et il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son Kendama, au passage...)_

_Honnêtement, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Haizaki-kun se réveillerait avant la fin..._

_**(NDA : Vous pouvez me remercier, parce que j'ai failli m'arrêter là, pour ce chapitre...)**_

« Sérieux ?! Depuis quand ?!

-Il s'est réveillé i peine dix minutes. Se-chin est resté avec lui.

-Dieu merci... » _soupira mon ami à lunettes, tout en gardant un oeil sur Aomine-kun (ça allait bientôt être son tour d'entrer sur scène, une fois de plus)._

« Je vais aller les voir... » _murmurais-je, tout en quittant pour la première la scène et les coulisses..._

_Ce n'était pas prêt d'être à moi, de toute façon..._

« Reviens vite, Tetsuya. »_ me lança Akashi-kun, en passant._

_Je ne l'avais pas vu revenir..._

« Oui... »

_L'un de ses yeux avait encore viré au jaune..._

_Suis-je le seul à remarquer ses étranges changement de pupille ? Il faudra vraiment que j'en discute avec lui et/ou les autres, un de ces quatre, à l'avenir..._

* * *

><p><em>Il n'y avait pas un chat dans les couloirs... <em>

_Tous les élèves s'étaient désormais rapprochés de la scène._

« ...rrêtes... Haizakicchi !

-Si seulement cet homme... et ta stupide frangine n'étaient jamais rentrés dans nos vies... alors nous... ! » _entendis-je alors hurler, venant d'un couloir quelconque..._

_Je reconnu derechef les deux voix que j'entendis, comme étant celles de Kise-kun et Haizaki-kun. _

_Après la claque qu'il s'était prise, je me suis demandé comment Haizaki-kun avait bien pu avoir la permission de sortir de l'infirmerie..._

_Je m'approcha alors du couloir en question, pour voir de quoi la discussion -qui n'en était pas une- retournait..._

« Je suis désolée...

-Tu crois vraiment que tes excuses pourront y changer quelque chose ?! Jamais, jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne vous laisserai tranquille !

-Je...

-Je vous...

-Kise-kun ? Haizaki-kun ? » _murmurais-je, en arrivant sur les lieux de la dispute..._

_Et ce que j'y vis, me refroidit sur place..._

« Kurokocchi...

-Tss... !

-K... Kise-kun ?! » _m'exclamais-je, tout en m'élançant vers mon ami blessé..._

_C'était mauvais ! Sa joue saignait, tout comme son coude et l'un de ses genoux ! La robe qu'il portait était également déchirée et tachée à certains endroits..._

_Il était en larmes..._

_De vrais larmes..._

_Mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer entre-eux deux, ici ?!_

« Kurokocchi, je...

-Il faut vite qu'on t'emmène à l'infirmerie ! Haizaki-kun, tu...

-Je m'en vais ! Ma mère doit être arrivée maintenant ! Je vous laisse prévenir l'autre putain de prof...

-Attends un peu, c''est toi qui lui a fais ça ?!

-Et si c'était le cas ? »

_Je serrais les poings._

_Il ricana._

« Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! J'en parlerai à Martel-sensei ! »

_Que pouvais-je faire d'autre, de toute façon ?_

« Bouh ! J'ai peur ! » _me lança mon interlocuteur, tout en s'approchant de nous, l'air menaçant._

_Je le fusillais du regard, sans jamais détourner les yeux !_

« Laisse-le Haizakicchi ! Kurokocchi n'a rien fait ! » _s'exclama Kise-kun -tremblant de tous ses membres-, tout en se plaçant -téléportant presque- devant moi, en une fraction de seconde..._

_C'est peut-être le mauvais moment pour dire ça, mais je ne le soupçonnait pas d'être aussi rapide..._

« Laisse-le en dehors de ça !

-Kise-kun ! Recules ! »

_Mais mon ami n'eut pour seule réponse à sa demande, qu'une droite en plein dans la mâchoire..._

« Kise-kun !

-Tss... vous n'êtes vraiment pas marrant ! »

_Il allait également me frapper, quand une énième personne arrêta son geste, d'une poigne de fer..._

« Tch ! Toi ?!

-Dîtes... vous n'allez pas vous battre maintenant alors que Mido-chin et Mine-chin sont encore en train de se disputer sur scène, si ?

-Murasakibara-kun... !

-Murasakibaracchi... »

_C'était bien la dernière personne que je m'attendais rencontrer ici..._

« Enfoiré ! Relâches mon poignet !

-Oh ! Aka-chin ! Zaki-chin a dit un gros mot !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ?!

-On va bientôt tous devoir retourner sur scène, alors ils faut que vous alliez vous préparez~ Parce que j'y tiens, moi, à mes marshmallows~

-Pardon ?!

-Tu as parfaitement compris. » _annonça de but en blanc Akashi-kun, qui avait visiblement suivi Murasakibara-kun jusqu'ici..._

« Toi ?!

-Akashi-kun !

-Tetsuya. Emmènes vite Ryouta à l'infirmerie et, s'il-te-plaît, et aide-le à enfiler ses autres vêtements. On va encore avoir besoin de lui, pour la suite...

-Mais ! Kise-kun ne peut pas...

-Tetsuya.

-C'est bon Kurokocchi... je ne suis pas en sucre, tu sais !

-Mais... »

_J'allais encore répliquer quelque chose... mais lorsque mon regard croisa celui de Kise-kun à cet instant, je m'y résigna..._

_Ces yeux...étaient si froids... et si sérieux tout d'un coup..._

_Ou était donc passé l'autre Kise-kun, qui sautillait partout, le sourire aux lèvres ?!_

« Shougo, ou est donc passé ta robe ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?! Ma mère va ramener chez moi !

-Est-elle au courant pour ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

-Bien sur que non !

-Bien ! Atsushi, va donc l'aider à enfiler sa robe.

-Pardon ?!

-Ohé ! Pourquoi moi ?

-Je t'offrirai de ces chocolats que tu as adoré la dernière fois, lorsque tu es venu chez moi.

-Ok~ !

-Je n'irai pas me changer !

-Tu iras. »

_Akashi-kun faisait vraiment froid dans le dos..._

« Bon, Kurokocchi ! Et si ou y allait nous aussi ?!

-Mais tu es vraiment sur que...

-Allez, ne restons pas ici ! »

_Je ne pu même pas en placer une, que Kise-kun m'emmena hors du couloir, de son air joyeux habituel..._

_Moi qui pensait qu'avec son genoux saignant, il aurait été incapable de courir..._

_Il faut croire que je m'étais trompé..._

« Ohé ! Pas si vite !

-Atsushi... emmène-le. Moi j'ai encore des choses à faire...

-Non !

-Ohé ! Ne me forces pas à devoir employer la manière forte !

-Tss... ça va, ça va ! J'ai compris ! On va la terminer ensemble cette satané pièce !

-Bien~ ! Aka-chin en sera ravi !

-Oui, il faut vraiment que cette pièce se termine... bien. »

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Enfin fini... drôle de chapitre, hein ? X)<strong>

**Alors, quelle est la nature du lien unissant Kise et Haizaki dans ma fic, d'après vous ? ;D Je vous laisse débattre...**

**En tout cas, avec ce chapitre, j'ai pu enfin aborder l'un des aspects sérieux de ma fic et ce n'est franchement pas plus mal...**

**Le prochain chapitre clora la pièce de théâtre.**

**A plus~**

**PS 1 : La saison 3 de « Kuroko no Basket » est confirmée, ça y est ! ;D**

**PS 2 : Regardez l'anime « Kamigami no Asobi » ! *o* Cet anime a littéralement révolutionné le genre « harem inversé », avec son héroïne -qui pour une fois, n'est pas un légume lobotomisé -_- ! ;D**


End file.
